


Anh yeu em.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Bestiality, Branding, Cannibalism, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Tattoos, Tentacles, Xenophilia, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку кинк-феста "Стерек, космо ау, Стайлз не человек". <br/>Стайлз - вьетнамский осьминог. Вы предупреждены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anh yeu em.

_В космосе ничего не пропадает (с) Лем._   
  
_Это спасательная операция. Несколько дочек колонистов нуждаются в спасении от девственности. Прилетаем, всех покоряем и улетаем к чертовой матери! (с) Чужие._

  
  
\- Если ты опоздаешь – я тебя пришибу, - клятвенно пообещал Скотт. – Нет, сначала я пришибу Джексона, а уж потом тебя, вот как я поступлю.  
\- Я же сказал, что прилечу вовремя, - терпеливо ответил Дерек, - не могу ж я сзади толкать корабль.  
\- Боже, как же он достал, - пожаловался Джексон, отпихивая Скотта плечом. – Он все время ноет.   
\- Я не ною! – возмутился Скотт, выпихивая Джексона за пределы экрана. – А если бы и ныл – это моя свадьба, хочу и ною!  
\- О, Эллиссон, - пропищал Джексон, отжимая его в сторону. – О, любовь моя, скоро мы будем вместе навсегда.   
\- Нечего было подслушивать! – Скотт покраснел и запыхтел.  
Дерек вздохнул, наблюдая, как младшие братья дерутся: взрослые парни – а пинаются как девчонки.  
\- Моя любимая Эллиссон, - дразнился Джексон, писклявя, - скоро мы соединим не только наши души, но и наши тела, и вознесемся на вершину блаженства…   
Скотт побагровел до ушей, перестал миндальничать и врезал Джексону всерьез по зубам. Тот ахнул, вскочил и занес кулак.  
\- Хватит, - жестко сказал Дерек.  
Они раскатились в разные стороны, обиженно зыркая друг на друга.   
\- Через три дня я выйду на орбиту Нибиру, - пообещал Дерек. – Я не опоздаю.  
\- Дайте-ка мне поговорить с моим любимым племянничком, - вмешался Питер, выпихал молодняк подальше, несколько секунд смотрел на Дерека и приглушенно спросил:  
\- Забрал?  
\- Забрал, - спокойно ответил Дерек. – Везу.  
Питер самодовольно кивнул, не обращая внимания на выкрики Скотта. Тот негодовал, что даже перед свадьбой дядюшка больше интересуется коммерцией, чем племянниками.   
\- С таможней я все обсудил, - невозмутимо ответил Питер, повернулся в сторону и рявкнул на Скотта, показав клыки. Скотт затих. – Словом, проблем не будет.  
\- Отлично, - Дерек ухмыльнулся и прислушался.  
Вообще, он не очень-то любил перевозить живой груз. «Ностромо» был к этому не приспособлен. Ну, собственно, высокоразвитыми организмами Дерек не занимался: за такую перевозку можно было очень крупно влипнуть. В основном, он перевозил, - и только по просьбе неуемного дядюшки, - рыб с Крокуса, съедобную биомассу с Шершня-2, ну или головоногих с Грязи, которые были в цене на других планетах галактики. Головоногим, наверное, было неуютно – в трюме было тесно, темно и холодно. Дерек им даже немного сочувствовал, но только самую малость.  
  
\- Дерек? – спросил вдруг Питер, нахмурившись. – Дерек?  
\- А? – отозвался тот, почесывая выбритый подбородок.   
Биованна барахлила, вместо ионного душа текла вода, еще и холодная, а бритвы затупились. Дерек сделал себе заметку по прилету проверить все системы.  
\- Ты пропадаешь, - ответил Питер. – Дерек? Ты меня слышишь вообще?  
Изображение вдруг исказилось, пошло рябью, звук пропал.  
  
Дерек оттолкнулся ногой от рифленого пола, подъехал к пульту управления и чуть не подпрыгнул, увидев на мониторах, что прямо в нос «Ностромо» двигается крупное, неровное тело. Тело двигалось с такой скоростью, что Дерек едва успел оценить его скорость и размеры.   
Столкновение с метеоритом в открытом космосе – это настолько редкое явление… это практически невозможное явление. Вероятность, равная нулю. Ну, практически равная.   
Дерек еще успел подумать, что метеорит идет четко на таран, как будто… как будто его специально запустили, бред какой, какая нелепица.  
Аварийные системы взвыли, корабль тряхнуло так, что Дерек отлетел к противоположной стене и еле успел прикрыть голову. Сирены завывали, освещение на секунду погасло, и тут же включились аварийные лампы. Заложило уши.  
Дерек с трудом сел, отшвырнул в сторону разбитый пульт, который завалился на него и, тяжело дыша, вытащил из живота длинный острый прут. Прут вошел глубоко, пробив и стену, поэтому Дерек потерял несколько секунд, вытаскивая его. Дышать становилось все сложнее, в голове стучало, кровь из затягивающейся раны потекла по штанам. Дерек, шатаясь, добрел до пульта управления и едва не застонал, сообразив, что корабль мертв уже несколько секунд. Ни одна из аварийных систем, кроме механических, не включилась. Центральный мозг «Ностромо» был уничтожен единым ударом.   
Дерек вытащил из перекошенного шкафа свою куртку, накинул ее на плечи и помчался к аварийной капсуле. Дырка в животе все еще болела, и он, кажется, подвернул ногу, но жить хотелось так сильно, что Дерек практически рысью промчался по изувеченному кораблю. Аварийное освещение отключалось, металл вокруг неровных пробоин покрылся инеем. Дерек машинально, заученным движением повернул рычаг, оживляя капсулу.  
У нее был своей двигатель и свой компьютерный мозг, так что капсула мгновенно осветилась ровным белым светом и загудела, наполняясь воздухом. Дерек облегченно выдохнул и вздрогнул, услышав шуршание в трюме.  
  
Головоногие, как говорили, разумнее собаки. А собака отлично понимает, что ее бросают на верную смерть. Видимо, и головоногие это поняли, поэтому отчаянно скреблись. Дерек потрогал разбитую голову, сплюнул на пол, увидев на пальцах кровь, посмотрел на монитор, где отмечалось пробуждение капсулы, и решился.  
Он практически скатился по лестнице, постанывая – кажется, когда он приложился к стене, он ухитрился еще и ребра переломать, правда, сразу в горячке не заметил. Осьминоги сходили с ума в аквариумах, метались, сталкиваясь, стучали щупальцами по стеклу. Дерек вручную открыл все рычаги отстегивания, отцепил трюм, выбрался наружу и задраил дверь. Капсула призывно светилась, корабль дрожал и разваливался на части, так что Дерек, мысленно пожелав головоногим удачи, хлопнул по кнопке. Трюм отстегнулся и ухнул вниз. Дерек ощутил движение воздуха – видимо, дверь потеряла герметичность, перекосившись во время удара.   
Дерек почти вслепую добрался до капсулы. Три ярда показались ему бесконечными.  
«Ностромо» очень быстро остывал, теряя кислород. Кровь заливала Дереку глаза, лампы тухли, взрываясь от давления и скачков напряжения. Дерек ввалился в капсулу, перемазав ее кровью, и задвинул за собой дверь из последних сил. Капсула загудела.  
Дереку заложило уши – капсула загерметизировалась. Дерек привалился спиной к углублению и закрыл глаза, когда вверх, от колен, рванул холодный амортизирующий гель. Капсулу тряхнуло, потом еще раз – намного сильней. Дерек уже не мог определить, взорвался ли это сам корабль, или капсула отстрелилась.   
  
Дышать становилось все трудней, Дерек давился гелем, плевался кровью и ощущал, как растет сила тяжести. Судя по всему, он куда-то падал – только вот – куда? Дерек почти вслепую открыл крышку пульта управления, нажал на кнопку, открывая экран обозрения, и ахнул, подавившись кровавым плевком. Он не просто падал – он падал на большую планету, и далеко внизу, под капсулой, летел его трюм, то и дело вспыхивая искрами. Бедные головоногие.  
Через несколько секунд его самого затрясло, капсула входила в атмосферу. Дерек мгновенно перестал жалеть осьминогов и принялся жалеть себя. Он буквально слышал звук, с которым терлись сломанные ребра, зубы выстукивали марш в такт толчкам, гель ни капли не помогал. Вверху полыхнуло с такой силой, что Дерек чуть не ослеп. Видимо, «Ностромо» окончил свое существование. Дерек проморгался и принялся напряженно рассматривать планету, на которую падал.   
  
Если бы планета была непригодна для жизни, компьютер капсулы не направил бы ее сюда, а усыпил бы пассажира перед долгим перелетом. Дерек, в общем-то, и сам видел, что планета ему подходит – океан был явно водный, не метановый, да и облака казались вполне обычными. Кислородная планета.   
Единственное, что Дерека смутило и порядком напугало – отсутствие видимой цивилизации. Во-первых, он знал, что в этой звездной системы обитаемых планет нет, во-вторых, он своими глазами видел, что планета почти целиком покрыта водой, только в отдельных местах торчат крошечные зеленые островки, собранные хаотичными группками. Именно туда направилась капсула.   
Трюм вошел в атмосферу и запылал, как факел. Дерек понадеялся, что холодильные установки выдержат. Вот кому-кому, а головоногим тут будет привольно, в отличие от него самого.  
Капсула принялась падать рывками, срабатывали амортизационные двигатели. Трюм вышел из поля видимости, зато на все окошко раскинулся океан. На какую-то секунду Дереку показалось, что он увидел в толще воды что-то… что-то сияющее и огромное, сине-черное. Живое существо не могло быть настолько большим. Дерек не успел рассмотреть, капсулу снова тряхнуло, видимо, двигатели сгорели, не выдержав нагрузки. Дерека перевернуло вверх ногами, и капсула, кувыркаясь, неконтролируемо полетела вниз.  
  
Удар был такой силы, что Дерек на несколько минут потерял сознание. Капсула разломилась, внутрь хлынула соленая, холодная вода, которая и привела Дерека в чувство. Капсула на несколько секунд взлетела вверх, вырываясь из пучины, Дерек оттолкнулся ногами и пробкой вылетел на поверхность.   
Солнце ударило ему в глаза, накатившие волны, образовавшиеся от падения, поволокли его в сторону, Дерек выплюнул воду, задыхаясь и захлебываясь одновременно и осмотрелся. Видимо, капсула не долетела до островов – вокруг был только океан, от горизонта до горизонта. Сердце у Дерека болезненно сжалось – очень уж ему не хотелось умирать.   
  
Дерек наугад выбрал направление и медленно погреб, отплевываясь водой и поскуливая от боли в ребрах. Прямо перед ним вода страшно вспучилась, швырнув его в сторону – это часть капсулы, в которой остался воздух, выплыла наружу. Волны швырнули Дерека обратно. Он взмахнул руками и так треснулся головой о белый, обгоревший пластик, что между ушами звон пошел.  
Сознание помутнело, Дерек оглушенно взмахнул руками и с вялым равнодушием понял, что идет на дно.

 

***

  
Как больно дышать.   
Как болит ухо.  
И ребра.   
Кажется, сломана рука.  
Вода режет глаза, она соленая. Может, это кровь?  
Но почему ее так много?  
Что-то держит, держит и тащит.   
Кто я?  
Где?  
Я умер?

 

***

  
Разбудило Дерека солнце. Обычно, желтое, классического типа. Дерек сел, прикрывая обветренное лицо ладонью, и прищурился. Судя по тому, что у него ничего не болело – проспал он часов двенадцать, не меньше. Дерек машинально потрогал целые ребра, задрав обрывки футболки.   
Прямо перед ним плескался океан. До края. До горизонта. Слева, в паре миль от берега, из воды выступали какие-то коралловые заросли, а так гладь океана больше ничто не нарушало. Дерек осторожно обернулся и принялся рассматривать то, что было у него за спиной.  
А была там сплошная стена из сочной темной зелени. Стена была высокая, так что пришлось вставать.  
Дерек похлопал себя по карманам, стащил левый ботинок – правый-то все равно потерялся, и побрел босиком в сторону зарослей. В кармане брюк нашлась отвертка. Оружие не ахти, но другого-то все равно не оказалось.  
  
Впрочем, отвертка не пригодилась. Дерек всего за полчаса обследовал небольшой островок и пришел к выводу, что кроме него, семейства попугаев и парочки змей тут больше никого нет. С одной стороны – это обнадеживало. С другой стороны – это была полная задница, из которой выхода не было.  
В армейском жетоне, висящем на шее, был чип. Однако засечь такой чип можно только с орбиты. Допустим, Питер уже понял, что с племянником что-то случилось. Допустим, через… ну, пускай неделю, через неделю прилетит спасательный корабль. Разумеется, они высчитают, где Дерек потерпел крушение. Или найдут обломки корабля на орбите. Потом, например, понадобится пара суток, чтобы засечь чип. Короче говоря, через две недели его подберут, осталось только продержаться.  
Дерек потрогал затянувшуюся дырку в животе, потрогал гладкий лоб, на котором даже шрама не осталось.  
  
Проблема была в том, что он хотел пить и, в идеале, сытно пожрать. Регенерация требовала жизненных сил.  
Попугаями не наешься, да и змеи могут оказаться ядовитыми, а его организм сейчас не в силах переваривать яд. Дерек еще раз обошел свой остров по периметру – медленно, присматриваясь. На севере островка была небольшая кокосовая роща. Дерек приметил зеленые кокосы и подобрал пару спелых, лежащих на земле. Кокосы легко раскололись, Дерек жадно выпил молоко и выгрыз мякоть, продолжая исследования. Запад островка был гладким, словно корова слизала, зато в песке Дерек нашел кучу крабов и пару дохлых рыбин. Рыбу он есть не стал, но взял себе на заметку это место. На юге ему повезло – там росли бананы. Дерек оторвал сразу гроздь и принялся жрать бананы прямо с кожурой, чтобы заглушить голод. А вот на востоке он нашел ручеек. Тот, словно нарочно, плутал в колючих зарослях, но Дерек был упрям и наконец вышел в самый центр островка, где было теплое, прозрачное озерцо. На самом деле, просто большая лужа, может, по пояс глубиной, но вода была пресной, поэтому Дерек напился от души и смыл с кожи кровь и соль.  
Теперь он был почти спокоен. С водой он может продержаться и неделю, и две, и даже месяц.  
  
Дерек вернулся к берегу, на западную часть, и принялся бросить по песку. Ему так лучше думалось.  
В первую очередь, стоило придумать крышу над головой. Но с этим он проблем не видел – уж чего, а раскидистых пальм было достаточно. Во-вторых, нужно было сообразить что-то вроде ножа. И удочку. И не помешала бы какая-нибудь посуда. Впрочем, в качестве посуды отлично сгодится кокос. Дерек стащил футболку и штаны и присел на корточки, тщательно проверяя свою одежду.   
Теплый тропический ветерок овевал его кожу, солнце пригревало, - Дерек мысленно сделал себе заметку первые пару дней посидеть в тени, иначе он обгорит, как рак.   
В общем-то, добыча была не ахти. В штанах нашлась карбидная зажигалка – Дерек чуть не заплясал от радости. Разорванная окровавленная футболка годилась на тряпки, а из надорванных штанов Дерек, вздохнув, сделал отличные шорты. Больше ничего полезного он не нашел.   
  
Он выпрямился, посмотрел на пустой пляж и чуть не вздрогнул, увидев на линии прибоя обломки капсулы. Дерек готов был поклясться, что еще десять минут назад их тут не было, однако теперь обломки темнели обгоревшими боками на белом песке. Дерек отложил тряпки и побрел изучать, что же ему досталось. Ноги увязали в песке почти по икры, Дерек, с неприятным холодком между лопаток, понадеялся, что в таком рыхлом песке не живет какой-нибудь любитель пожрать мясца. К счастью, на берегу либо никто не жил, либо тот, кто жил, решил не связываться – Дерек без проблем добрался до обломков и принялся в них копаться, перемазавшись сажей.  
Он даже не удержался и вознес хвалу волчьим богам, когда в одном из обломков нашлась вшитая аптечка. Впрочем, пластик тоже был крайне полезным. Дерек постепенно перетаскал все куски подальше от линии прибоя и соорудил себе отличную хижину неподалеку от озерца.   
Вот сейчас, пожалуй, Дерек до глубины души был благодарен капралу Финстоку за выучку. Не зря тот натаскивал их, спесивых щенков, пока не научил выживать. Хижина из горелого пластика и лиан вышла отличная. Еще бы моток скотча для надежности – и было бы идеально, но скотча не было.   
Зато теперь у Дерека оказался бинт, который можно было скрутить в жгут, пневмошприц и куча ненужных ему баночек. Однако, что важнее всего, у него оказался тонкий нож, пусть даже перочинный и гибкий. С ножом уже можно жить.  
  
Дерек повеселел, и вдруг нахмурился. Он увлекся своими сокровищами и только теперь, спустя пять минут, ощутил чужое присутствие. Кто-то смотрел на него.  
Дерек принюхался, но не заметил ни единого нового запаха – пахло соленой водой, кокосами, бананами, гнилым апельсином, тухлой рыбой, попугаями и чуточку кораллами. Однако неприятное ощущение не проходило – кто-то следил за ним, скрытно, издалека.   
Он, в общем-то, и угрозы не ощущал, только любопытство, но все равно, быть под прицелом чьих-то глаз было крайне неприятно.  
  
Дерек, интереса ради, зашел вглубь острова. Ощущение пропало, но стоило ему выйти обратно на пляж – как между лопаток снова засвербило. Дерек прогулялся на южную оконечность острова, держась подальше от воды. Неизвестный наблюдатель преданно тащился за ним.  
Они обошли весь остров по периметру, но Дерек так и не обнаружил своего сталкера. Определенно, это было какое-то морское существо, но Дереку хватило ума не лезть в воду – искать новых знакомств.  
  
Стемнело быстро. Солнце долго висело на горизонте огромным оранжевым шаром, а потом как-то в одночасье закатилось, и на остров опустилась такая темнотища, что Дерек не видел свою вытянутую руку.   
Но темнота висела недолго. Дерек порадовался тому, что предусмотрительно устроил свое жилище подальше от воды, потому что ночью океан жил оживленнее, чем всякий сброд в Нью-Вегасе. Вода светилась, в глубине изредка мелькали тени, баламутя воду. Дерек дремал, слушая, как шуршат крабы, ползая по линии прибоя, и как рокочут волны.

 

***

  
\- Эй, ты! – громко позвал Дерек, опуская самодельную удочку в воду.  
На юге острова нашелся очень удобный камень – плоский, устойчивый, отличный просто для того, кто желает поудить и не замочить ног выше колена.  
Вода была прозрачная, чистая, хоть и бликовала от солнца.  
  
Дерек смело спустил ноги, с наслаждением ощущая течение между пальцами. За неделю он привык ходить босиком - гораздо быстрее, чем думал. Ступни огрубели, но все равно, греть ноги было очень приятно. А еще Дерек отлично видел, как к его ступням устремилась стайка цветных рыбок. Такую мелочь он не ловил: завялить их нельзя, пожарить – тоже, разве что суп сварить, но Дерек еще не выдолбил из обломка пальмы подходящую чашу, так что и варить вроде как пока не в чем.  
Рыбки тыкались в его ноги, покусывали, но Дерек почти не ощущал их прикосновений. Он ждал более крупную рыбу, которая не замедлит явиться на любезно поданный завтрак.   
Собственно, так и произошло – Дерек напрягся, когда по дну скользнула серая толстая рыбина. Он только один раз поймал эту быструю, но вкусную тварь. Рыбы были очень быстрыми, а он все еще боялся свалиться в воду.  
Тот-кто-следил был неподалеку, Дерек чувствовал его присутствие.   
  
Странно было то, что тот-кто-следил не появлялся ночью, когда Дерек спал и был беззащитен. Он наблюдал только днем, причем он имел уже несколько возможностей схватить Дерека и сожрать, или утащить на морское дно. Но он только наблюдал, из чего Дерек сделал вывод, что существо любопытно и, скорее всего, имеет какие-то зачатки разума.  
Что заставляло Дерека досадовать – так это неуловимость тайного наблюдателя. Дереку, как он ни старался, удавалось заметить максимум темное пятно, быстрый росчерк в глубине, и только.   
Но у него уже созрел план.  
  
План был вполне себе прост. Дерек неспешно скручивал лианы, одну за другой, вязал узлы и с удовольствием посматривал на сеть, которая обещала быть крепкой и большой. На всякий случай Дерек плел сеть подальше от берега и любопытных глаз.   
  
Прямо под Дереком плеснуло, а маленькие рыбки бросились врассыпную. Рыб-хищников Дерек называл про себя гупиками, хотя на безобидных аквариумных гупиков они были похожи только наличием хвоста и плавников. Но название ничем не хуже любого другого.  
Гупик распугал мелочь и раззявил пасть, пытаясь ухватить Дерека за палец. Дерек скорчился, замер, и когда гупик почти вцепился в него – подался вперед.   
Рыбина скользнула между пальцами, дернула хвостом и ушла на дно, а Дерек предсказуемо плюхнулся в воду, распугав всю живность.   
Волны стукнули его о камень, Дерек вцепился когтями, подтянулся на руках и выбрался наверх, стуча зубами. Вода текла с волос, стекала ручейками с потрепанных джинсовых шортов, но больше всего Дерека разозлило не собственное падение, а то, что ужинать, похоже, ему придется жареными бананами. Снова.  
  
Он досадливо сплюнул, встряхнулся, как большой пес, и побрел на песчаный пляж. Возможно, удастся наловить побольше крабов. Их можно нанизать на ветку и поджарить – хоть какое-то мясо.  
Дерек спрыгнул с камня, зашагал в сторону пляжа и обернулся по какому-то наитию. Что-то мелькнуло в воде, что-то очень быстрое, вроде черное… или темно-синее, и на камне остался лежать гупик. Дерек вернулся, держась поближе к берегу. Ему было интересно – почему же рыбина не бьется, оказавшись на суше, почему не пытается уползти в воду. Подойдя ближе, Дерек все понял – голова гупика была аккуратно раздавлена в лепешку, зато туловище осталось целым.  
Ощущение чужого присутствия стало невыносимым. Дерек присмотрелся и увидел, что на глубине, на границе с темнотой плещется что-то. У «чего-то» была неопределенная форма, но точно были глаза – Дерек видел, как они поблескивали.  
Несколько секунд он и морское чудовище смотрели друг на друга, но потом накатила волна, и когда она сошла, морской твари там уже не было.  
  
Часть гупика Дерек завялил, а другую поджарил над огнем. По-хорошему, нужно было заниматься самодельным котелком, но вместо этого Дерек плел сеть. Любопытство сжирало его изнутри и Дерек понимал, что не успокоится, пока не выяснит, что за существо наблюдает за ним и по-своему заботится.  
В интересе было что-то нездоровое, вивисекторское, но Дерек успокаивал себя тем, что не желает зла тому-кто-наблюдает. Дерек просто хочет понаблюдать в ответ. Это обычное человеческое любопытство, ничего плохого он не сделает, только посмотрит на наблюдателя и выпустит его обратно.   
  
С сетью Дерек провозился полночи, и во сне ему мерещились всякие чудовища, которые то и дело запутывались в его сети. Чудовища были уродливыми, зубастыми; они то жалобно пищали, то рычали, сеть трещала, а Дерек покрывался холодным потом и стонал, то и дело ожидая, что вот сейчас сеть порвется, и все эти монстры кинутся на него.  
Он проснулся на рассвете, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым и не выспавшимся. Но теперь Дерек был твердо уверен, что из шкуры вылезет, но поймает это чудовище. Он должен его увидеть, посмотреть в его выкаченные глаза и заценить длину клыков, иначе он не будет знать покоя, и все время будет бояться.  
  
В качестве приманки Дерек использовал все, что попалось под руку – связку бананов, парочку горьких апельсинов, большой цветок орхидеи, свою штанину и подгнивший лимон, источающий резкий, но приятный запах. Сеть Дерек прикопал песком, установил растяжки и теперь уж с чистой совестью лег подремать.  
Розовое рассветное небо поалело, яркие белые звезды выцвели, а из-за горизонта вынырнуло горячее солнце. Дерек лениво прислушивался к возне попугаев, к плеску воды, подставлял загоревшее тело солнечным лучам и купался в теплом бризе, который еще не успел смениться хлестким раскаленным ветром полудня.  
  
Тот-кто-наблюдает попался как раз тогда, когда Дерек заснул. Веревки взвизгнули, сеть затянулась коконом, Дерек мгновенно проснулся, услышав тонкий крик, и выкатился из сплетенного гамака. В сети барахталось нечто странное, превращая бананы и подношения в кашу. Дерек не стал разглядывать, а схватил за край сети и поволок ее по песку подальше от воды. Он уже догадался, что его сталкер - существо исключительно морское, иначе этот монстр наверняка бы приперся в первую же ночь знакомиться ближе, но Дерек решил не рисковать и точно отрезать тому все пути к отступлению.  
  
Впрочем, когда Дерек встряхнул сеть, а существо плюхнуло на землю, он все равно сразу не понял – что же это перед ним. Но что Дерек сразу понял – так то, что монстр явно относится к осьминогам. Тот судорожно дрыгал щупальцами, но они все время выворачивались, обнажая белую некрасивую изнанку с розовыми присосками. Наконец, Дерек не выдержал мельтешения, свернул сеть в жгут и хлестнул сверху. Существо перестало барахтаться, замерло и с усилием уселось ровно, откинув щупальца. Дерек выронил сеть.  
  
До половины это был вполне человек. Вернее, не совсем человек, но гуманоидность явно угадывалась. Похоже, это была русалка, у которой вместо хвоста оказались восемь черных, гибких щупалец.  
Дерек растерянно чесал затылок, не зная, что ему делать с добычей. Определенно, в жратву осьминогус не годился – не считая тентаклей, это был вполне обычный человек. С синеватой, в голубизну, кожей. Без пупка. С острыми прозрачными плавниками от локтя до плеча. С двумя морскими звездами, нашлепнутыми на соски. С желтыми глазами и квадратными зрачками. Без ушей. Вернее, уши то были, но только не раковины, а две маленькие дырочки.   
Дерек видел разные модификации людей. Он сам был модификацией, приспособленной для жизни на Нибиру. Джексон, вот, например, тоже был модификацией для пещер. Но тот же Джексон в бета-релизе совсем не был похож на человека, может, только отдаленно, зато был похож на вытянутую гигантскую ящерицу. В сознании Дерека все было логично: альфа-релиз – гуманоид, бета-релиз – зверь. А тут, судя по всему, форма была одна, и она была такая чудная, что Дерек скреб щетину и не знал, как бы подступиться к чудику.  
  
Лицо, кстати, оказалось вполне человеческое и молодое, если не считать глаз со странными зрачками. Хотя Дерек тут же себя одернул – это он решил, что существо молодо, только на основании внешнего осмотра, а на самом деле это мог быть тысячелетний монстр. Дерек как-то смутно разбирался в осьминогах, он знал только то, что они вкусные, сытные, вроде умные, но и вполне могут сожрать сами себя.   
Синекожий чудик не пытался сожрать сам себя, он хлопал мокрыми ресницами и смотрел на Дерека с ужасом, даже рот приоткрыл, и скреб пальцами по земле. Во рту, кстати, оказались мелкие и очень остренькие зубки.   
Наконец он перевел дыхание и что-то пискнул. Словно плотину прорвало. Чудик негодующе чирикал, а Дерек не понимал ни единого слова. Он вообще не был уверен, что это слова. Попугаи и то более понятно чирикали, а этот журчал, не запинаясь, пока Дерек не поднял сеть.

 

Чудик испуганно дрогнул и заткнулся. Дерек накинул на него сеть, подтащил к дереву и как следует привязал веревкой. Он пока еще не решил, что делать, но на всякий случай перевязал безвольные щупальца одним жгутом. Чудик снова принялся что-то говорить: его интонация была бы убедительной, если бы зубы у него не стучали от страха, как у самого обычного человека.  
  
\- Вот что, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Мне надо сходить за водой.   
Чудик заткнулся, как только Дерек открыл рот, но, судя по его непонимающе выгнутым бровям, он тоже ни слова не понял. Космолингва была тут не в моде, ясно-понятно.  
Дерек слышал про такое – забытые цивилизации, деградация; сам, правда, он с подобным не сталкивался.  
Дерек поднял выдолбленное полено и пошел к водопою.  
  
Ему бы сейчас хоть простенький анализатор. Хватило бы десяти минут осьминожьего чириканья, чтобы анализатор вычленил основные морфемы. Это наверняка какой-то человеческий язык, пусть даже модифицированный, а человеческие языки заложены в базу. Два-три часа головной боли, и Дерек смог бы выяснить, насколько разумны эти… каракатицы. Впрочем, особых надежд Дерек не тешил. «Цивилизация» и синекожий кальмар, привязанный к дереву, как-то не сочетались. Цивилизованные люди – они в одежде, как минимум, а на чудике, кроме морских звезд, ничего не было. Не похож он на цивилизованного.  
Наверняка, какая-нибудь тупиковая ветвь, которая ушла не только под воду, но и в Темные века. Может, у них там есть какая-нибудь морская телега, да пара морских серебряных вилок – и на этом все. Ну и какая-нибудь морская машина осталась от предков, которой они поклоняются как чуду. И на этом точно-точно все.  
  
Дерек набрал пресной воды, напился, вылил остатки на волосы и вдруг насторожился. Со стороны его стоянки раздался пронзительный, тонкий визг. Даже не визг, а какой-то вопль почти на ультразвуке. Неприятный такой, по ушам резанул так, что Дерек даже покачнулся.  
Он выронил посудину и кинулся бежать обратно, перепрыгивая через поваленные стволы. Вопль взвился на немыслимую высоту и оборвался. Секунду было тихо, но потом на смену воплю пришел совсем уж человеческий крик, полный боли и страха. Дерек припустил еще быстрее и вылетел на утоптанную полянку, залитую солнечным светом.  
  
Его пленник, привязанный к пальме, орал и извивался, связанные щупальца молотили по земле, вздымая пыль. Дерек шагнул к нему, собираясь треснуть по макушке, чтобы заткнуть, как вдруг понял, что чудик вовсе не психует и не зовет на помощь – тот просто высох на солнце. Дерек совершенно не подумал об этом, когда привязал чудика на самом солнцепеке. За пять минут тот обсох под солнцем и успел обгореть. Синяя кожа потемнела и покрылась сеткой мелкий трещин, из которых сочилась голубая кровь. Чудик снова закричал, мучительно и хрипло.   
Садистом Дерек не был. Он даже в детстве не мучил ни кошек, ни птичек. Наверное, поэтому он сначала сделал, а уж потом подумал.   
Дерек подскочил к обмякшему осьминогу, дрожащему и задыхающемуся от слез, рванул когтями сеть и веревку, схватил пленника на руки и помчался с ним к воде. Чудик был ненормально горячий, а его кровь пряно пахла морской капустой. Он не дергался, был вялым, оглушенным, словно из него выдули жизнь. Дерек влетел по пояс в воду и побрел дальше, где было глубже и холоднее. Чудик ожил, извернулся, ушел в воду с головой и плюнул в Дерека густыми чернилами. Дерек ничего толком и сообразить не успел, а его с такой силой ударило в грудь, что он вылетел на берег.   
  
Чернильная лужа неспешно расплывалась в воде, но Дерек, потирая испачканную и ноющую от удара грудь, уже понимал, что чудик ушел совсем на глубину.  
Первый контакт не задался.

 

***

  
Знакомое ощущение появилось через две недели. Точнее, через двенадцать дней, если верить зарубкам, которые Дерек оставлял на сухой пальме.  
Корабль запаздывал, но Дерек пока еще не отчаивался. Планета большая, чип – маленький. Его наверняка ищут, локаторы ощупывают планету, и вот-вот, может, прямо в это мгновение, его сигнал запеленгуют.   
  
Но корабля пока не было, зато прохладное чувство между лопаток вернулось. Видимо, чудик оклемался и явился мстить. Другого объяснения Дерек не нашел. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. А после того, как прямо ему под ноги шлепнулась раздавленная рыбина, Дерек еще и забеспокоился. Рыбину давили явно с удовольствием, Дерек-то только по уцелевшему хвосту и понял, что когда-то это было гупиком, а не перекрученным куском мяса, из которого торчали мелкие косточки.  
Видимо, чудик намекнул, что будет с самим Дереком. Теперь Дерек держался подальше от воды, рацион снова пришлось сократить до крабов и бананов.   
  
Именно бананы, которые уродились на славу, навели Дерека на мысль. Он отобрал несколько штук, подержал их пару дней возле воды, чтобы они как следует подгнили, и положил свое подношение на камень, где обычно рыбачил. Чудик был неподалеку, Дерек его чувствовал, поэтому держался к воде боком.   
Это на суше чудика щупальца не спасли, а в воде они могли быть очень быстрыми и сильными. Сам чудик был, правда, небольшим, но Дерек не обманывался – он сумел захватить чудика коварством, а вот в воде тот вполне мог притопить Дерека и задушить, или поломать. Или сожрать, что тоже неприятно.  
Так что Дерек осторожно положил бананы, источающие сладковатый, неприятный запах гниения, и ушел вглубь.  
Вечером, когда он зашел проверить, бананы все так же лежали на краю. Дерек подумал было столкнуть их в воду, чтобы не приманивать мух, но все-таки решил подождать еще денек.  
  
Утром бананов не было.  
Может быть, их смыло водой или утащила какая-нибудь рыбина, но Дерек принес еще несколько штук и положил их на край.   
Эти пропали через несколько часов, и теперь Дерек точно знал, что подношение пришлось чудику по вкусу.  
  
Бананов было много, и гнили они охотно, так что Дерек провел увлекательную неделю, подкармливая персонального монстра. И в тот день, когда бананы исчезли, стоило ему отвернуться, Дерек понял, что пора переходить к следующему этапу.  
С утра он сорвал свежую гроздь, притащил ее на камень и уселся на край, свесив ноги в воду. Давно он этого не делал, однако. Даже успел соскучиться по ощущению теплой, солоноватой воды.   
Бананы Дерек положил рядом, оторвал один, почистил верхушку и принялся спокойно жевать, дожидаясь, пока чудик появится. Тому было как раз самое время появиться – утро, ветерок, но еще не жарко.   
По дну скользнула темная тень. Остановилась.   
Дерек чуть не поперхнулся бананом. Чудик смотрел на него снизу вверх, а Дерек впервые увидел его в естественной, так сказать, среде обитания. Это на суше чудик был неповоротливым и нелепым. А вот в воде он держался вполне уверенно – растопырил щупальца, которые оказались длиннющими, поерошил короткие волосы на затылке и на всякий случай показал остренькие зубки. Дерек, внутренне обмирая, оторвал от грозди сразу несколько штук и протянул их в воду. Чудик помедлил, медленно всплыл и осторожно прикоснулся к бананам. Дернул на себя за другой край, а Дерек немедленно разжал ладонь. Чудик схватил фрукты и мгновенно отплыл на пару ярдов в сторону. В воде он в самом деле двигался очень быстро, ловко. Дерек немного приуныл – если чудик кинется на него и сумеет стащить в воду, - а он, скорее всего, сумеет, у него же каждое щупальце толщиной в бицепс Дерека, - то бравому космолетчику придется несладко. Говоря откровенно – кранты.  
  
Но чудик не нападал, он задумчиво пожевал банан, не снимая шкурку, посмотрел как ест Дерек и попробовал очистить от кожуры. Пожевал очищенный банан и вдруг улыбнулся – совершенно по-человечески, задорно, с радостью. Дерек кинул ему кожуру, но чудик неожиданно поймал ее щупальцем и запустил обратно в Дерека, да так, что тот покачнулся, получив по уху.  
\- Ах ты гадина! – рассердился Дерек, скомкал кожуру и швырнул ее с силой в воду. Конечно, кожура быстро затормозилась, расплелась и никуда не попала.  
Зато чудик быстро отреагировал – поймал ее, снова скомкал и запустил в Дерека. Тот уклонился и рассмеялся самодовольно:  
\- Промазал?!  
Чудик нахмурился и свечой взвился вверх. Дерека обдало столпом воды, и он чуть не свалился с камня. Он принялся отплевываться и фыркать, утер ладонью мокрое лицо и замер. Чудик по пояс торчал из воды всего в ярде от него. Смотрел, не мигая, только напряженно шевелил жабрами за ушами. И рот приоткрыл, сверкая белыми зубками.  
  
\- Привет, - тихо сказал Дерек и медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, протянул руку.  
Чудик посмотрел на его открытую ладонь, настороженно посмотрел на Дерека и вдруг сделал то, что поразило Дерека до глубины души – пожал ему руку.  
  
Через час у Дерека трещала голова, но он знал, что сидит на daa, вокруг плещется nuoc, что жрут они chuoi, но его новый знакомый может поймать ему ca, которая будет очень ngon. Chuoi, к слову, были тоже очень ngon, но не росли под водой, и это было очень kem.   
  
Чудик оказался очень разговорчивый. И, как оказалось, у него было отличное чувство слуха – слова, которые называл Дерек, он произносил очень четко и правильно, почти без акцента, тогда как сам Дерек явно говорил что-то не то, судя по тому, как чудик хохотал, дрыгая щупальцами.  
Чудика звали Nguoi Dan Ong, но еще и Con Trai. Дерек окончательно запутался в именах, смутно догадываясь, что что-то из этого явно не имя, а какие-то титулы или прилагательные. Наконец чудик сжалился над ним, видя, с каким трудом Дерек пытается выговорить его имя, и сообщил, ткнув в себя пальцем:  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, - повторил Дерек с облегчением. – Стайлз.  
Чудик просиял и пару раз покивал.   
\- Дерек, - отчетливо сказал Дерек, тыча в себя пальцем.  
\- Дерек, - повторил чудик радостно. – Дерек!  
  
Они помолчали. Дерек перевел дыхание. Чудик… точнее уже не чудик, а Стайлз подплыл ближе и робко потрогал Дерека за колено. Потом за второе. И пристально уставился ему между ног, пытаясь найти признаки других конечностей.  
\- Две, - сказал ему Дерек, поболтав ногами, а потом руками, показывая, что у него всего по два. – Две.  
Стайлз в ответ поболтал щупальцами и сказал:  
\- Tam!  
Потом показал две руки и сказал:  
\- Hai!  
Подумал и похлопал себя по макушке:  
\- Mot.  
Дерек повторил за ним.  
Стайлз осмелел, подплыл совсем близко и недоверчиво пощупал Дерека за ноги.  
\- Две, две, - подтвердил Дерек.  
Стайлз похлопал его по штанине, внимательно изучил ткань шорт и вдруг совершенно беззастенчиво скользнул ладонью за пояс. Дерек поперхнулся, ощутив мокрую и холодную ладонь на яйцах, замахал руками и отшатнулся. Стайлз тоже перепугался и нырнул на глубину. Впрочем, Дерек успокоился и Стайлз вылез.  
\- Плохо! – строго сказал Дерек, не зная, как сказать «нельзя».  
\- Hin loi, – виновато сказал Стайлз, и Дерек, по его интонации, понял, что Стайлз извиняется.  
Стайлз вернулся к нему и осторожно потрогал за плечи. Дерека удивило то, что каждый раз, когда Стайлз смотрел на его соски, тот краснел до ушей. Вернее, синел, становился лиловым. Соски как соски. Твердые от ветра.  
У самого Стайлза грудь была прикрыла тонкими нашлепками, вроде морской губки. Дерек, интереса ради, потрогал короткие колючие волосы Стайлза, погладил по щеке и оторвал одну из нашлепок.   
  
Что-то свистнуло, Дерека дернуло и обдало водой. Он прижал ладонь к горящей щеке и с недоумением понял, что ему только что залепили пощечину щупальцем. Хорошо, хоть челюсть не выбили. Стайлз, отплывший на ярд, яростно ругался и приклеивал нашлепку обратно. Он стал не просто лиловым, а практически фиолетовым, но Дерек так и не рассмотрел, что там с его сосками.  
\- Извини, - старательно выговорил Дерек, показывая раскрытые ладони. – Извини.  
Стайлз перестал кипятиться и бухтеть, возмущенное чириканье замедлилось и затихло.   
  
Стайлз вдруг напрягся и как будто заснул, прикрыв глаза. Дерек опешил от такого поворота событий. Стайлз покачивался на волнах, и когда Дерек уже решился толкнуть его в плечо, Стайлз вдруг ожил, бесшумно ушел в воду и метнулся в темноту, откуда появился через секунду с длинной толстой рыбиной. Рыбина извивалась в его руках, как черная змея. Стайлз вынырнул, обдав Дерека брызгами, и положил ему на колени мокрого монстра. Дерек взвыл от неожиданности и спихнул ее в воду.  
Стайлз цепко поймал рыбу двумя щупальцами, растянув ее, как веревку, и обиженно посмотрел на Дерека. Тот отдышался и поклацал зубами, изображая, как испугался. Стайлз просиял, сделал почти незаметное движение, но рыбу разорвало пополам. Голову Стайлз заботливо оторвал, а кусочки, истекающие кровью, положил рядом с Дереком. Рыба была толстая. Ну… с запястье, например. А это морское чучело разодрало ее, не поморщившись. Дерек сглотнул, осознав, как же ему повезло в прошлый раз поймать любопытного осьминога.

 

***

  
\- Доброе утро! – миролюбиво сказал Дерек, разбежался и плюхнулся в воду с камня.  
«Доброе утро» и «Где мясо» - это было единственное, что он мог произнести идеально, без акцента.  
\- Ты прыгаешь, как каракатица, - сообщил Стайлз, покачиваясь. – Много брызг.  
\- Попробуй сам, - обиделся Дерек, гребя по кругу.  
Стайлз ушел на дно и свечкой вылетел наверх, почти до конца щупалец. Но те образовали колокол, и Стайлз плюхнулся обратно в воду.  
\- O-dao thit? – спросил Дерек, уворачиваясь от щупалец.  
\- Мясо? – улыбнулся Стайлз.- Сейчас, погоди.  
Он быстро уплыл, скрывшись на таких глубинах, куда Дереку хода не было, и вернулся через несколько минут, когда Дерек уже выбрался на камень.  
\- Мясо, - гордо сказал Стайлз, обвив щупальцем хвост ленивой толстой рыбы. Та и не рвалась особо, болталась в воде и ждала своей участи.  
Дерек и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Стайлз так стукнул рыбой по камню, что у той моментально отлетела голова.  
\- Кушай, - повелительно сказал Стайлз. - Завтрак.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Дерек, надрывая сочные плавники. – Почему она была такая слабая?  
\- Давление, - пожал плечами Стайлз, ревниво наблюдая за тем, как Дерек жует рыбье филе. – И яд.  
Дерек поперхнулся и так раскашлялся, что розовые ошметки полетели во все стороны.   
\- Кх-кх-какой еще яд? – с трудом выговорил Дерек.   
\- Мой, - удивленно сказал Стайлз. – совсем чуть-чуть.  
Дерек опасливо посмотрел на разодранную рыбину. За месяц знакомства он привык начинать день с купания и завтрака из морских обитателей. Если до сих пор он не отравился, то не должен и в этот раз.  
\- Если ты будешь так плохо есть – у тебя никогда не вырастут ноги, - авторитетно сказал Стайлз, который почему-то был свято уверен, что бедного двуногого Дерека недокормили в детстве, поэтому он такой… двуногий.  
Дерек устал с ним спорить. Он вообще очень быстро перестал бояться Стайлза. У Дерека было два брата примерно такого же возраста, а, как показала практика, мальчишки всегда мальчишки – безмозглые, приставучие, надоедливые, болтливые и безбашенные, независимо от того, есть у них мохнатые лапы или скользкие щупальца.  
  
\- А я ведь тебе книжек принес! – спохватился Стайлз, дожевывая банан.  
Очень он к ним пристрастился.  
Стайлз на секунду ушел в глубину и выбрался оттуда, прижимая к груди нечто плоское и желтое.   
  
\- Вот! – жизнерадостно сказал Стайлз, показывая книги.  
Дерек выхватил одну и вытащил ее из воды, Стайлз вскрикнул, но предупредить не успел. Твердая книга в руках Дерека моментально разбухла и лопнула с неприятным чавком. Дерека забрызгало чем-то, похожим на мокрые опилки, и в руках у него остался неприятный склизкий ком, потерявший какую-либо форму.  
\- Ну что ты творишь! – негодующе завопил Стайлз и нахально треснул Дерека щупальцем по шее.  
\- Это что было такое? – ошеломленно спросил Дерек, моргая.   
Книга окончательно расползлась в кашу и растворилась в воде, загрязнив воду, снова взбаламученный песок.  
\- Фу, - проговорил Стайлз, морща нос. – Вы, двуногие, все такие варвары? Это же книга, с ней надо бережно! Ее читать надо, а не… и я их, между прочим, из библиотеки взял!  
\- Да что я сделал-то? – растерялся Дерек.  
\- В воде читай, - приказал Стайлз. – Аккуратно бери и читай. Книги не любят сухости.  
Дерек фыркнул, но ничего не ответил, раскрыл уцелевший томик и застонал, сообразив, что все надписи там ему совершенно непонятны.  
  
\- Ты что, читать не умеешь? – подозрительно спросил Стайлз. – Слушай, а ты точно прилетел из космоса? Может ты просто этот… вырожденец? Больной, вроде Айзека?  
\- Ничем я не больной, - огрызнулся Дерек. – А кто такой Айзек? Чем он болеет?  
\- Айзек – это мой будущий партнер, - небрежно ответил Стайлз. – Он ничем не болеет, он просто помешанный. Его старшего брата акулы сожрали, поэтому папочка Айзека все время в пещере связанным держал, чтобы не слопали. А там тесно, кислорода мало, света нет, вот Айзек и помешался немного. Он хороший, только странный.  
\- Это что? – спросил Дерек, слушая сплетни краем уха.  
\- Это столица, - охотно ответил Стайлз, - я там никогда не был. Вот я и думаю, может тебя тоже на суше держали, поэтому у тебя только две ноги, языка ты не знаешь и читать не умеешь. Недоношенный, то есть.  
\- Я доношенный! – огрызнулся Дерек, перевернул страницу и замер.  
Картина была большая, цветная, переливалась и даже, кажется, двигалась. Дерек хотел поднести ее поближе к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть, но побоялся, что и эта книжка испортится, поэтому смотрел издалека.  
\- Это Сеул, - гордо сказал Стайлз. – Наша столица. Ты когда-нибудь такое видел?  
\- Видел, - сказал Дерек, - но только на суше.  
Стайлз поморщился и помрачнел. Дерек перевернул еще одну страницу и недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Это поезд, - сообщил Стайлз. – Трос такой протянут, а по нему вагоны ездят, это если тебе надо проплыть большое расстояние. Садишься в вагон, а он тебя везет, например, в Пекин, в провинцию, то есть.   
\- Какое чудо, - саркастично сказал Дерек.  
\- Что, поезда ты тоже видел? – опечалился Стайлз.   
\- Я разные миры повидал, - сказал Дерек, листая страницы с картинками.  
Если быть честным, некоторые вещи его удивляли и восхищали, Дерек просто не хотел показывать этого Стайлзу. А то потом с ним не совладаешь.  
  
\- А что там? – вдруг спросил Стайлз, вырывая его из задумчивости.   
\- Где, в космосе? – переспросил Дерек и отложил книгу, спрятав ее под камень, чтобы потом еще раз пересмотреть спокойно.  
\- Нет, - Стайлз замялся. – На острове. Что там внутри?  
\- Хочешь посмотреть? – спросил Дерек, мысленно прикидывая вес Стайлза.  
\- Нет, ты что! – тот испугался и даже руками замахал от неожиданности.  
\- Не трусь, - решительно сказал Дерек. – Пересечем пляж – а там тенек, и озеро. Только оно пресное.  
«Пресное» Дерек сказал на всеобщем, он не знал такого слова на языке Стайлза.  
\- Это какое? – нахмурился Стайлз. – Опасное? Горячее? Ядовитое?  
\- Не соленое, - пояснил Дерек.  
Стайлз почесал затылок и заинтересованно спросил:  
\- И как я туда доползу? Я по суше бегать не умею, как некоторые недоношенные.  
\- А тебе и не надо бегать, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек, повернулся и присел на корточки. – Хватай меня за шею.   
Стайлз вцепился в него, а когда Дерек выпрямился, покачнувшись под его тяжестью, еще и щупальцами оплел.  
\- Присоски, - прошипел Дерек. – Присоски убери, больно!  
\- Ох, прости, - взволнованно ответил Стайлз, прижимаясь к нему, как рыба-прилипала.  
\- Если ты меня клювом ущипнешь – назад сам поползешь, - пригрозил Дерек, перебегая полосу пляжа.  
\- Нет у меня клюва, - пропыхтел Сталйз. – Я человек, а не головоногое! Только меня сейчас стошнит, ты уж извини!  
\- Попробуй только, - пригрозил Дерек, но пошел ровнее.  
Стайлз пыхтел над его ухом и крутил головой, рассматривая банановую рощу. Дерек притормозил на секунду возле грозди, Стайлз догадливо отпустил одно щупальце, оторвал несколько штук и прижал к себе.  
\- Вот оно, - сказал Дерек, чуть задыхаясь.  
Раньше он мог несколько часов бежать с тяжестью, равноценной его весу, а тут, видимо, постарел.  
  
\- Это что? – настороженно спросил Стайлз, потрогал воду щупальцем.  
\- Это озеро, - сообщил Дерек. – Прыгай туда.  
Стайлз опасливо сунул туда сразу пару щупалец, ощупал дно, успокоился и плюхнулся с головой.  
\- Противная вода, - заявил он, откусывая банан. – Невкусная.  
\- И не вздумай туда чернил напустить! – строго сказал Дерек. – Я из него пью, вообще-то, и воду беру.  
\- Очень надо мои драгоценные чернила тратить на эту лужу, - обиделся Стайлз и вдруг заткнулся, с ужасом уставившись на попугаев.  
\- Это птицы, - сообщил Дерек. – Они безобидные.   
Стайлз фыркнул и осмотрелся спокойнее.  
\- Какой неприятный мир, - сказал он недовольно. – Тяжелый, сухой.  
\- Какой уж есть, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Почти все миры такие.  
Стайлз раскинул щупальца и попробовал удержаться на воде, но его все время тянуло по дну.  
\- А что ты там про партнера рассказывал? – спросил Дерек, устроившись рядышком на бревне.   
\- Какого еще партнера? – рассеянно ответил Стайлз, следя взглядом за попугаями.  
  
Дерек вытащил нож из нычки, подобрал поленце и принялся строгать очередную мисочку. Миски у него, впрочем, быстро выходили из строя. Кокосовые трескались от жары. Деревянные иногда прогорали насквозь, так что миски Дерек делал постоянно.  
\- Ну, ты про какого-то недоумка рассказывал, - подсказал Дерек. – За которого замуж собрался.  
Стайлз поморгал и засмеялся.  
\- А, Айзек! Он не недоумок. И вовсе я не собрался. Брак заключают с любимым партнером или с постоянным партнером, если есть вероятность оплодотворения. А Айзек – мой будущий партнер до совершеннолетия.  
\- Не понял, - честно признался Дерек. – Это сколько у тебя партнеров-то?  
\- Пока один, - признался Стайлз. – Одна. А если повезет, то будет пять.  
Дерек чуть не воткнул нож себе в колено.  
\- Пя-я-ять? – спросил он пораженно. – Зачем столько.  
\- Как зачем?! – поразился в свою очередь Стайлз. – А у вас сколько? У тебя вот сколько было?  
\- Постоянных не одного, - признался Дерек и поморщился, увидев, с какой жалостью Стайлз на него смотрит. – А шлюх всяких, на один раз, много было, штук двадцать может.  
Челюсть у Стиайлза отвисла, и даже щупальца замерли в воздухе.  
\- Двадцать? – недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз. – Но это же много… так же… да ты…  
\- Что я? – прищурился Дерек.   
\- Распутник ты, - укоризненно сказал Стайлз. – Только я тебе не верю нифига. Кто на тебя, двуногого, позарится? Тем более, ты немного чокнутый, грудь не прикрываешь.  
\- Что б ты знал, я нравлюсь девчонкам! – обиделся Дерек. – И в моем мире грудь никто не прикрывает, если не холодно, конечно.  
Стайлз снова замер, а потом сплюнул в сторону.  
\- Да это бордель какой-то, а не мир! – сказал он уверенно. – Вот у меня все прилично. Сначала партнер по ласкам. Это Лидия, я тебе как-нибудь ее фотографию покажу, она очень красивая. Потом будет партнер до совершеннолетия, Айзек, как раз. А потом мне найдут партнера для удовлетворения потребностей.   
  
Дерек смотрел на него с таким выражением, как будто хотел расхохотаться, так что Стайлз занервничал.  
\- А потом, когда я уже всему научусь, - пробормотал он быстро, - я найду себе постоянного партнера. А любимого партнера найти тяжело, это надо искать как следует.   
\- В жизни бы не подумал, что осьминоги такие ебливые, - покачал головой Дерек и охнул, получив щупальцем по щеке.

 

***

  
\- Сегодня мы снова идем к озеру? – спросил Стайлз, бесшумно выныривая из воды.  
\- Нет, - рассеянно ответил Дерек, - сегодня у меня другие дела.  
Стайлз подплыл ближе и с интересом посмотрел на бутылку, в которую Дерек выдавливал сок из апельсинов.   
\- А я думал – зачем она тебе понадобилась, - сказал он саркастично. – А ты в нее какую-то гадость набираешь.  
\- Попробую сделать вино, - сообщил Дерек. – Не уверен, что получится.  
\- Вино, - повторил Стайлз. – Это что?  
\- Спирт, - пояснил Дерек. – Дурманит.  
\- Я могу тебя укусить посильнее - и тоже будет дурманить – предложил Стайлз и захихикал, когда Дерек мрачно на него взглянул.  
\- Себя укуси, - предложил Дерек. – А хотя твой яд на тебя, наверное, не действует.  
\- Естественно, - фыркнул Стайлз. – А вот на Лидию очень даже действует, она такая глупая становится, смеется все время.  
\- Лидия – это та каракатица, которую ты лапаешь? – вспомнил Дерек. – Так может ее твои приставания смешат просто… ай!  
Стайлз снова треснул его щупальцем и нахмурился. Дерек собирался уже схватить его за ухо, но вдруг замер, обратив внимание на проступающий рисунок на лиловой коже.  
  
\- Это еще что такое? – серьезно спросил Дерек. И провел пальцами.  
Стайлз перестал дуться и краснеть, недоуменно посмотрел и пожал плечами.  
\- Знак рождения.  
\- Я на тебе такого раньше не видел, - покачал головой Дерек. – Не было этого.  
\- Было, - снисходительно ответил Стайлз. – Она просто потускнела, а когда только набили – совсем яркая была.  
\- Ты же говоришь, что это врожденное? – уточнил сбитый с толка Дерек.  
\- Да нет же! – Стайлз фыркнул. – Всем новорожденным знак ставят материнскими чернилами. А если родился мертвый, или задохнулся внутри, или родился и умер сразу – то не ставят. Это знак того, что ты родился, понимаешь?  
\- Смутно, - признался Дерек. – А еще есть?  
Стайлз несколько секунд молчал, а потом напрягся, булькнул и стал совершенно черным, от макушки до щупалец.  
\- Это что за… - Дерек шарахнулся в сторону.  
Стайлз медленно светлел и на его коже проступали рисунки – вязь, морские коньки, какие-то узоры. Впрочем, их было мало – по рисунку на плече и морской конек, размером с ладонь, на боку.  
\- И что это значит? – спросил Дерек, пока рисунки не пропали.  
\- Вот этот, - Стайлз ткнул в себя плечо, где был трискелион, в виде щупалец, - это значит, что я школу закончил. А когда и колледж закончу, поверх набьют другой, крупнее.   
\- Кровью ректора? – ехидно спросил Дерек.  
\- Почему кровью? – удивился Стайлз. – Чернилами.  
Дерек заткнулся, догадываясь, что если расхохочется, Стайлз снова его стукнет. А бил тот метко и быстро.  
  
\- А это Лидия, - мягко сказал Стайлз, с нежностью погладив конька большим пальцем. – Я все забываю ее тебе показать. Она очень красивая. Волосы рыжие, глаза зеленые, щупальца – во! И очень умная.  
\- Какая разница – умная она или нет, если щупальца во? – съехидничал Дерек. – Ее сиськи ты тоже не видел?  
\- Нет, конечно, - пораженно сказал Стайлз. – Это только ты, недоношенное двухногое, расхаживаешь тут как дикарь. А цивилизованные люди грудь не показывают. Фу, даже подумать противно.  
\- Да что с вашими сосками не так? – не выдержал Дерек. – Покажи уже, не ломайся!  
\- Ты рехнулся? – завопил Стайлз, чуть не перевернул бутылку. – Да я даже любимому партнеру не покажу! Это же неприлично! Это… это непринято!  
\- А у тебя вообще член есть? – заинтересовался Дерек, пропустив возмущенные вопли мимо ушей.  
\- Это что? – заинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Ну, орган такой, - пояснил Дерек. – Чем-то же вы осьминожат делаете?   
\- Осьминожат только гринписовцы делают, - с отвращением сказал Стайлз. – Они чокнутые. А мы людей делаем.  
\- Чем? – спросил Дерек. – И кто такие гринписовцы?  
Стайлз вскинул одно из щупалец и повернул его, показав утолщение на конце.  
\- Вот этим.  
\- Значит так, - озверел Дерек. – Если ты хоть раз меня своим тентактем ударишь – я тебе его оторву, понятно?   
\- Да я им тебя и не трогал, - обиделся Стайлз. – Он мне самому нужен… понадобится когда-нибудь. А гринписовцы – это секта такая. Придурки они, считают, что мы должны вернуться в природу. Руки себе отрезают и с осьминогами спариваются.  
\- Как это руки отрезают? – обалдел Дерек.  
\- Ну так, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Говорят, что руки им не нужны. А я считаю, что нужны. Я руками пишу, щупальцами только деревенщина всякая пишет.  
Дерек выдавил последний апельсин, закрыл бутылку крышкой и закопал ее в горячий песок. Стайлз принялся посасывать корочки.  
  
\- А что ты со своей девчонкой делаешь? – спросил Дерек, с удивлением поймав себя на ревнивой нотке.   
Он привык все-таки, что Стайлз вроде как его личная зверушка, а у того, оказывается, полным-полно друзей.  
\- Ну как что? – удивился Стайлз. – Разговариваем. Целуемся. Держимся за руки. Ну, как все.  
Дерек усмехнулся и ничего не ответил.  
\- А когда оно будет готово? – спросил Стайлз, посматривая на бутылку. - Скоро?  
\- Не уверен, - признался Дерек. – Я кинул туда сахар, оно должно как следует постоять.   
Стайлз вздохнул, подтянулся на руках и сел на камень, ловко растопырив щупальца.  
Он теперь часто так сидел, прижимаясь мокрым плечом к плечу Дерека. Потом начинал сохнуть и забирался обратно.  
\- Мой папа сегодня преступника в тюрьму посадил, - признался Стайлз. – Я там был.  
\- В тюрьме?  
\- Ну, не в самой тюрьме, - поправился Стайлз. – Но рядом был, там страшно.  
\- Да? – скептично спросил Дерек. – И как она выглядит? Как разбитый кувшин?  
\- Нет, - Стайлз поежился. – Это такие узкие камеры… очень узкие. Там нельзя выпрямиться в полный рост, приходится сидеть, поджав щупальца и скрестив руки. А еще там темно, она очень глубоко, эта тюрьма.  
Дерек и сам поежился, очень уж неприятное описание выходило.  
\- Некоторые преступники там годами сидят, - почти шепотом сказал Стайлз. – Они уже водорослями заросли, скрючились… ну и с ума сошли давно.  
\- Это за что же их посадили? – тоже шепотом спросил Дерек. – За убийство?  
\- За убийство у нас не сажают, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Только если ты чужого ребенка убьешь и съешь.   
\- А своего можно что ли? – изумился Дерек.  
\- Ну да, - непонимающе ответил Стайлз. – Своего можно, он же твой.  
Дерек прикусил язык.  
\- За изнасилование сажают, - пояснил Стайлз. – Или если ты украдешь что-то. Или если ты голый ходишь, вот как ты. Тебя-то точно посадили бы.  
\- Ну спасибо, - буркнул Дерек.   
\- Прикрываться надо, - огрызнулся Стайлз, покосился на его сосок и полиловел.  
  
Ох, как же Дерек пожалел, что дал ему глотнуть вина. Уж какое то было слабенькое, кустарное, а Стайлза оно разобрало здорово.  
Вообще-то, Дерек вовсе не собирался его поить, вина было хорошо, если на стакан, и Дерек собирался употребить его сам. Но Стайлз любопытно заглядывал ему в рот, и тем более, именно Стайлз добыл сахара, так что пришлось делиться.  
  
Стайлза пробрало мгновенно. Он принялся хихикать, весь порозовел, с сильным уклоном в малиновый, а речь окончательно превратилась в малопонятное бормотание. Сначала Дереку было смешно, все-таки пьяный в дупель осьминог – зрелище необычное и забавное, но вскоре стало не до смеха.   
Стайлз перестал держаться на воде, его щупальца разъезжались и Стайлз все время падал камнем на дно, больно стукаясь локтями. Дерек нырнул за ним пару раз, но пришел к выводу, что продолжаться это может бесконечно, поэтому вытащил Стайлза на сушу и уложил на камень. Стайлз поморгал, потер ладонью нос и вдруг разрыдался форменным образом, морщась и капая голубыми слезами. Сквозь всхлипы обалдевший Дерек услышал какую-то печальную историю про братьев-близнецов, которые задирали Стайлза, больно кусались и однажды затолкали в мусорный бак, что было унизительно и неприятно, а еще там оказались какие-то объедки, от которых Стайлз долго не мог отмыться.  
Словом история была совершенно печальная, Стайлз порыдал и вдруг решил, что прямо сейчас должен найти этих близнецов и побить их. Дерек едва успел схватить его за щупальце и втащить обратно. Стайлз побушевал, неуклюже отбиваясь, пару раз стукнул Дерека по плечу и обмяк.  
  
\- Успокоился? – поинтересовался Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по макушке.  
\- Да, - икнул тот, посмотрел вдруг на Дерека с интересом и обвил его обеими руками за шею.  
\- Ну а это что? – устало спросил Дерек.  
\- А это – то, - шепнул Стайлз и поцеловал его в губы.  
Дерек шарахнулся назад, но Стайлз цепко держал его, оплетя щупальцами талию, и целовал, промахиваясь мимо губ.  
\- Да что ты творишь? – прошипел Дерек, уворачиваясь.  
  
Стайлз не ответил, обхватил его крепче, обвил щупальце вокруг шеи, придушив, и теперь уже свободно принялся лизать обездвиженного Дерека. Целовался он прилично, наверное действительно натренировался на этой своей осьминожихе. Дерек заревновал и опомнился, сообразив, что не просто позволяет Стайлзу трогать себя, но и трогает его в ответ.   
Дерек позволил мягкому прохладному языку скользнуть себе в рот и вылизал верхний ряд остреньких, мелких зубов. Стайлз простонал, запрокинул голову, открывая горло. Дерек лизнул соленую кожу, сильно пахнущую ламинарией, и машинально положил ладонь на плоскую грудь, прикрытую морской звездочкой. Стайлз заскулил и слабо повел щупальцами. Дерек опомнился и отшатнулся. Стайлз облизнул синие, припухшие губы, помедлил несколько секунд, поглядывая на Дерека прямоугольными расширенными зрачками.

 

А потом медленно подцепил края нашлепок и дернул их вниз. Соски у него оказались самые обычные, человеческие: маленькие круглые пятнышки, только не коричневые, а фиолетовые. От возбуждения или холода они отвердели и чуточку выпирали. Стайлз моргнул еще раз, неуверенно улыбнулся, взял ладонь Дерека и положил себе на грудь. Дерек осторожно помял чувствительный сосочек, погладил его подушечкой большого пальца. Стайлз принялся часто дышать, прикусил губу и откинулся обратно на камень, растопырив щупальца. Дерек поглаживал его, толком не зная, куда его занесет, а Стайлз даже постанывать начал – коротко и жалобно, задыхаясь. Дерек склонился, поймал сосок губами и пососал его, обводя языком. Стайлз крикнул, вытянулся, щупальца на секунду вздрогнули, свились напряженными кольцами и обмякли. Из какого-то из них потекла белесая мутная жидкость, но Дерек толком не рассмотрел из какого. Он отстранился, утер ладонью губы и с обидой заметил, что Стайлз дрыхнет.   
  
Дерек еле преодолел желание спихнуть его в воду, только полил сверху, чтобы Стайлз не засох, и отошел подальше от воды.   
  
В паху собралась тяжесть, низ живота ныл, налившийся член болезненно упирался в ширинку. Дрочить на осьминога было в корне неправильно, но грудастые красотки на ум не приходили, так что Дерек плюнул, расстегнул потертые шорты, вытащил член и принялся дрочить, прислушиваясь к сонному дыханию за спиной.  
Стайлз даже похрапывать начал. Дерек поплевал на ладонь, расставил ноги шире и задвигал ладонью быстрее. Вообще-то, он уже давненько не дрочил. Пару месяцев.   
Все было не до того, некогда, да и Стайлз все время крутился неподалеку, а при нем было неудобно. А вот теперь он дрочил на пьяного спящего Стайлза. Ну чудесно!  
  
Дерек оглянулся, схватил за ближайшее щупальце и подтащил Стайлза к себе поближе. Стайлз всхрапнул и пустил слюнки. Дерек задрал пару его щупалец и обнажил белую изнанку в розовых присосках и сжимающуюся узенькую дырку посерединке.  
Он как будто хотел себе показать: «Вот, посмотри, на какое уродство ты гоняешь шкурку, это же, блядь, ебаный осьминог!». Но вместо этого Дерек испытал зверское вожделение. Он представил, почти против воли, как вгоняет член в эту тесную дырку, уложив Стайлза на живот, и как трет ему соски, заставляя визжать от удовольствия, и кончил так сильно, что несколько минут просидел как оглушенный, тупо рассматривая забрызганную спермой руку.   
  
Стайлз зашевелился, повел носом и открыл глаза – мутные и бестолковые.   
\- Белок, - проговорил он невнятно. – Где ты его взял?  
\- Что? – переспросил Дерек.   
Стайлз схватил его ладонь, испачканную брызгами, обнюхал и вдруг принялся жадно облизывать.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – испуганно спросил Дерек.   
Стайлз вылизал его руку начисто, вскинул глаза и спросил нетерпеливо:  
\- Где? Где ты взял? Дай еще!  
\- Что дать? Ты рехнулся?  
Но Стайлз его не слушал, а быстро обнюхал Дерека, слизнул пару капель с живота и уставился немигающим взглядом на влажный мягкий член.  
\- Ты вырабатываешь белок, - проговорил Стайлз. – Почему не сказал?  
\- А ты не спрашивал, - огрызнулся Дерек и ахнул, потому что Стайлз принялся лизать его между ног.  
Отцепить его оказалось невозможно.  
\- Только не кусайся, - взмолился Дерек, извиваясь в хватке щупалец. – Слышишь, не вздумай укусить!  
Стайлз облизнул губы и отстранился.  
\- Да тебя же доить можно, - сказал он тихо. – Как ламантина.   
\- Нельзя меня доить! – возразил Дерек, потихоньку выпутываясь.   
\- Можно, - твердо сказал Стайлз и почмокал. – Вкусно. Белок – это такая редкость. Очень дорогой, я только в детстве ел, и то – синтетический.  
Он оценивающе посмотрел на Дерека, выпустил его и вдруг снова заснул, обвившись щупальцами вокруг камня.  
  
Дерек, подумав, облил его еще раз, чтобы не подсох, застегнул шорты и устроился спать, прижимаясь боком к горячей спине Стайлза.

 

***

  
Дерек проснулся, когда Стайлз принялся ворочаться. Стайлз простонал, сполз в воду и там пофыркал, вяло шевеля щупальцами.  
\- Ох, - простонал он жалобно – Как же болит голова!  
Дерек сел и умыл лицо. Стайлз плескался, не открывая глаз, время от времени трогал себя за виски и подвывал. Видимо, у него было похмелье.  
\- Как ты? – осторожно спросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз открыл глаза, почесал живот и вдруг замер.   
\- Это что такое? – спросил он еле слышно, испуганно прикрыв грудь ладонями. – Это… это… ты что со мной сделал?  
\- Я ничего, - растерянно ответил Дерек. – Ты сам…  
Он не успел договорить – прилетевшее щупальце хлестнуло так, что у Дерека чуть зубы не вылетели.   
\- Да как ты посмел, сволочь! – заорал Стайлз, быстро сгреб свои нашлепки и прицепил их обратно. – Я же был больной! Беспомощный! Я же! А ты!   
\- Слышишь! – разъярился Дерек. – А может хватит?! Еще раз меня стукнешь...  
Он чуть не подавился языком – Стайлз стукнул, хлестко, звучно, словно ремнем. Дерек зарычал и прыгнул на него, вцепившись в горло.   
  
Он хотел только попугать, ну и подзатыльников навешать, но Стайлз ушел под воду, утаскивая его за собой, и сразу рванул в глубину. Дерек, который не запас воздуха, задергался, попытался вырваться из хватки щупалец, но Стайлз держал крепко и тащил на дно. Там было темно, и давление было приличное, Дерек невольно крикнул, теряя последний кислород, дернулся еще раз и обмяк. Руки ослабли, ноги он перестал чувствовать вовсе, в глазах потемнело и уши сдавило. Сильно резало грудь – легкие жгло морской солью.  
Дерек еще успел подумать, что это недостойная смерть, глупая и нелепая. Он почти отключился, как Стайлз взметнулся вверх и бросил его на камень. Дерек кашлял водой, корчился, выблевал остатки ужина, но сумел продышаться.  
Стайлз, мрачнее тучи, маячил рядом, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
\- Ты меня чуть не убил, - прохрипел Дерек, отползая от него подальше.  
\- А я даже не знаю, что ты со мной сделал ночью, когда я был беззащитен! – зло ответил Стайлз. – Но явно ничего хорошего.  
\- Как скажешь, - Дерек повернулся к нему спиной и попытался уйти.   
Щупальце свистнуло в воздухе, плечо обожгло болью. Дерек охнул от неожиданности, он как-то забыл, насколько Стайлз сильный. Его рвануло назад с такой скоростью, что Дерек грохнулся на спину и от души стукнулся затылком о камень. Звук был такой, словно яйцо разбили. Дерек, распластавшись на спине, осторожно потрогал пальцами голову. На пальцах осталась черная кровь. Дерек попробовал пошевелить головой, повернул ее на бок и с полнейшим равнодушием увидел, что лежит в луже крови. Ему даже больно не было, только голову сдавило чем-то. Дерек хрипло вздохнул и отключился.  
  
-… ну я же не хотел, - причитал Стайлз, брызгая на него водой. – Ну честное слово. Я же не знал. Ну, Дерек, ну очнись!  
\- Заткнись, - прохрипел Дерек и с трудом сел.   
Рана затянулась, но кровь присохла к волосам, голова еле оторвалась от камня.  
\- Вот водичка, - торопливо сказал Стайлз, подсовывая ему сразу две миски. – Это пресная, невкусная, как ты любишь.  
\- Ты где ее взял? – поинтересовался Дерек, быстро глотая. Вода в самом деле была пресная, но Стайлз никак не мог доползти до озера.   
\- Нашел, где ручей твой впадает в океан, - признался Стайлз. – Там набрал. Дерек, прости, я не хотел!  
Дерек поморщился от такого резкого перехода, допил воду и тщательно ощупал затылок. Судя по тому, как все зудело – череп был основательно расколот, но сросся. И жрать он хотел зверски – тоже признак того, что организм потрудился на славу.  
\- Ты меня прощаешь? – робко спросил Стайлз, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
Дерек неспешно смыл кровь с волос, дернул плечом, когда Стайлз попытался помочь ему, и только тогда посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Ты вчера вел себя безобразно, - сказал он хмуро. – А я не дал тебе натворить глупостей. А потом ты ко мне клеился, как блядь. И я снова не дал тебе натворить глупостей. А ты меня с утра чуть не убил. И вообще, ты меня убил, Стайлз. Взял и убил.   
\- Но… - пискнул Стайлз, становясь почти фиолетовым.  
\- Отвали в общем, - отрезал Дерек, встал и, пошатываясь, пошел к своей хижине.  
Стайлз что-то заорал ему вслед, но Дерек не слушал.  
  
Есть хотелось до истерики, до голодных спазмов. Дерек натолкал полный рот бананов, но они не утолили голод. Ему требовалось мясо – сочное, и побольше. Дерек взял удочку и пошел на север, где водились рыбы приличных размеров.  
К его удивлению, на банановую приманку сразу поймалась крупная рыбина. Дерек уже знал, что у таких розовое жирное мясо, которое и жарить не надо, достаточно посолить в морской воде.  
Он спокойно оглушил условного налима о камни и пошел обратно. Возле хижины что-то всхлипывало – тяжело, сипло. Дерек насторожился, заглянул туда и обомлел – привалившись спиной к пальме, сидел Стайлз, ободранный, окровавленный и несчастный. Стайлз хрипло дышал и рассматривал свои руки. Кожа на нем подсохла, натянулась и бархатно блестела. Одно щупальце было изодрано так, что под ним натекла синяя лужица. Стайлз вскинул голову на шум и жалко, слабо улыбнулся Дереку.  
  
Дерек выронил рыбину, схватил Стайлза в охапку и бегом помчался с ним к озеру. Стайлз тихо стонал и жался к нему. Дерек опустил его в холодную воду, схватил ладонь и принялся ее быстро зализывать. На людей это работало, но Стайлз человеком не был… или все-таки был, потому что ссадины начали затягиваться.   
\- Ты как… ты сюда приполз что ли? – с ужасом спросил Дерек.  
Вода помутнела от голубой крови.  
\- Приполз, - покорно согласился Стайлз.   
\- Ты идиот? – спросил Дерек. – Серьезно, ты что, идиот? А если бы ты живьем сварился?  
\- Ну не сварился же, - тихо и упрямо ответил Стайлз.   
Дерек вздохнул, вытащил его из воды и крепко обнял.  
Злость пропала, потому что злиться на Стайлза было нельзя. Он просто такой вот - безмозглый, порывистый и бестолковый.  
  
\- Я кое-что вспомнил, - сказал Стайлз ему в плечо. – Ты вырабатываешь белок. Много. Вкусно.  
\- Боже, - простонал Дерек, - ты весь ободранный, а думаешь о том, как в штаны мне залезть?  
\- А что здесь такого? – удивился Стайлз. – Вкусно ведь. И белок. Он мне как раз нужен.  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек выдохнул и запихнул его обратно в пруд. – Я вообще-то так размножаюсь. Это мой орган размножения. А белок – это…  
\- Я понял, - ответил Стайлз, облизываясь. – И что? Икру я тоже ем. Мы все ее едим. А вот белка у нас мало.  
Дерек вздохнул, вытащил его вторую руку и зализал длинные ссадины.  
\- Как же ты через пляж перебирался? – спросил он изумленно.  
\- Паршиво, - мрачно ответил Стайлз. – Отнесешь меня обратно? Эта вода гадкая, мне в ней дышать трудно.  
Дерек подхватил его на руки, сцепив кисти под задницей, чуть выше щупалец, и потащил Стайлза в океан.  
  
\- Так лучше! – заявил тот, рассматривая свое щупальце. – Может, полижешь?  
\- Ну уж нет, - отказался Дерек. – Свои щупальца себе зализывай сам.   
Стайлз вздохнул, почесал затылок и вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- А как часто ты можешь вырабатывать… ну ты понял?  
\- Да хоть каждый день, - фыркнул Дерек. – А что ты собрался делать?  
Стайлз облизнул губы.  
\- Да ты шутишь! – Дерек посмотрел на него расширенными глазами. – И вообще, Стайлз. Я голоден, я есть хочу. Пожалуй, я пойду поем, а потом вер…  
\- Нет! – истерично воскликнул Стайлз. – Не уходи!   
\- Вот наркоман малолетний, - покачал головой Дерек.  
\- Погоди-ка, - торопливо сказал Стайлз и ушел в глубину.  
  
Его не было минут пять, и Дерек уже собирался идти за своей рыбиной, как Стайлз появился, таща в щупальцах какое-то большое чудовище.  
\- Это что? – Дерек даже попятился.  
Стайлз плюхнул чудовище на камень и точным движением раздавил ему голову.  
\- Это спинорог! – сказал он гордо. – Очень вкусный. И не ядовитый совсем. Кушай.  
Стайлз разодрал чудище на пласты и протянул Дереку самый сочный кусочек. Дерек свесил ноги в воду и принялся жадно есть. Стайлз наблюдал за ним, ероша волосы на затылке, и подпихивал кусок за куском, заботливо разрывая их и счищая чешую.  
\- Мир? – спросил Дерек, покосившись в его сторону.  
\- Мир, - с радостью сказал Стайлз. – Дашь пососать?  
  
Дерек кашлял долго. Запить было нечем, а рыба оказалась суховатой.  
\- Ты вообще в курсе, что это межвидовые отношения? – спросил Дерек, отплевавшись.  
\- А ты вообще в курсе, сколько стоит полфунта белковых водорослей? – деловито спросил Стайлз. – А там белка-то крокодил наплакал.   
Дерек вздохнул и стащил шорты на бедра.  
\- О, - задумчиво сказал Стайлз, рассматривая его мягкий член. – О!   
\- Не вздумай его укусить, - предупредил Дерек. – Зубы убери куда-нибудь.  
Стайлз осторожно потрогал его за член двумя пальцами.  
\- Мягкий.   
\- Вот именно, - согласился Дерек. – Он мягкий и нежный, кусать его нельзя, дергать за него тоже нельзя. И щупальцами его тоже не трогай, ты своими присосками мурен разрываешь.  
Стайлз закивал, обнял Дерека за бедра и склонился над его пахом.  
  
Дереку вообще-то частенько отсасывали. Некоторых шлюх он брезговал ебать, а вот в рот дать мог. Но никто из шлюх не сосал с таким воодушевлением, с таким старанием. Стайлз даже урчал тихонько, двигая языком и головой. Дерек невольно вцепился ему в волосы на затылке, ощущая, что оргазм из него буквально высасывают. Стайлз брал глубоко – или у него не было рвотного рефлекса вовсе, или он привык больших рыб как лапшу глотать. Дерек не стал спрашивать, только ноги раздвинул шире и застонал. Стайлз принялся посасывать быстрее, и языком заработал сильнее.  
\- Сейчас… - с трудом выговорил Дерек непослушным губами. – Сейчас… глотай.  
Стайлз в самом деле принялся глотать, ни одной капли не упустил мимо, и даже напоследок пососал и отстранился тогда, когда все закончилось.   
  
\- Ну и как? – спросил Дерек отдышавшись.  
\- Теперь я точно верю, что ты из космоса, - ответил Стайлз, глядя на него почти с обожанием. – Даже недоношенный двуногий мутант так бы не смог.  
\- Тьфу ты, - Дерек фыркнул и потянулся.  
\- Вкусно, - промурлыкал Стайлз и кровожадно облизнулся.

 

***

  
\- Отстань! – приказал Дерек, осторожно водя ножом по подбородку.   
Нож уже затупился, скреб плохо, но порезы быстро затягивались.  
\- Плохое настроение? – угадал Стайлз. – Ноги в узел завязались?  
\- Чего? – переспросил Дерек, выскабливая левую щеку.  
\- Это поговорка такая, - пояснил Стайлз. – Обозначает плохое настроение. Мол, у тебя во сне ноги в узел завязались, поэтому ты с утра злой такой.  
\- Сколько я тут уже загораю? – жестко спросил Дерек. – Давай, говори, у вас ведь есть какое-то времяисчисление.  
Дерек уже знал, что Стайлз пользуется восьмеричной системой. Это, в общем-то, было логично.  
  
\- Полгода, - перевел Дерек в привычный для себя вид. – Полгода я живу тут как дикарь. Ну заебись просто.  
\- К чему это ты? – робко спросил Стайлз.  
\- Меня больше не ищут, - признал Дерек, не слушая его. – За это время можно было обшарить всю систему. Меня не ищут. Нашли обломки на орбите и искать не стали. Похоронили пустую могилу и забыли.  
Он замолчал и принялся поигрывать ножом.  
\- Но, Дерек…  
\- Что Дерек? – зло спросил тот. – Я теперь до конца своих дней буду жить на этом долбанном острове, пока тут жратва не закончится. А потом да, потом только топиться.  
\- Я могу попробовать тебе помочь, - проговорил Стайлз. – Но мне, скорее всего, никто не поверит. А если поверят, то тебя и убить могут. Мы космос не любим, у нас этих… космодромов нет. И чужих у нас не любят…  
\- Мне пизда, - цинично высказался Дерек, поднял нож и принялся грубо скоблить подбородок, не обращая внимания на вспухающие царапины. – Долетался.  
\- Ну погоди, - утешил его Стайлз. – Возможно, я все-таки смогу убедить Ученый совет помочь тебе.  
Дерек посмотрел на него, улыбнулся криво и отложил нож.  
\- Прискакал за утренней порцией?  
Стайлз пожал плечами, выбрался на камень и сел рядом.  
\- Ну почему же сразу… - сказал он укоризненно. – Я провожу с тобой больше времени, чем с Айзеком. Значит, ты мне друг.  
\- И что ты с ним делаешь? – Дерек прищурился. – Ему ты тоже щупальца сосешь?  
\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Это вообще извращение какое-то. У нас все стандартно, но мне с ним не нравится.   
\- Он тебя трахает? – ровно спросил Дерек.   
\- Это как? – заинтересовался Стайлз.   
\- В дырку тебя жарит тентаклем?  
\- А, - Стайлз потемнел, став сиреневым. – Нет, а вот я его да. Приятно, конечно, но…  
\- А я бы тебя трахнул, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Мне уже терять нечего.   
\- Ну знаешь! - обиделся Стайлз.   
Дерек толкнул его в живот, укладывая на спину, и задрал щупальца.  
\- Сюда, значит? – спросил он, рассматривая сжатую дырку. – Тебя сюда никто еще?  
\- Ты что творишь? – негодующе спросил Стайлз, не пытаясь вырваться. – Пусти меня.  
Дерек осторожно потрогал белое брюхо, обвел пару присосок, заставив Стайлза захихикать.   
\- У тебя там зубов нет, я надеюсь? – уточнил Дерек, пропихивая палец.  
\- Нет, конечно, - обиженно сказал Стайлз и поерзал. – Мне не очень приятно.  
\- Потерпи, - попросил Дерек, ощупывая гладкие горячие стенки. – А куда вот это выходит?  
\- Так!- Стайлз вывернулся и попытался уплыть, но Дерек вцепился в него и потянул на себя.  
\- Погоди, - попросил Дерек. – Можно я? Я осторожно.  
Стайлз промолчал.  
\- Ты ведь хочешь! – Дерек увидел интерес в его взгляде, затащил Стайлза обратно на камень и поерзал, пытаясь устроиться между щупалец.  
  
Стайлз растопырился, как большой морской паук, уперся в камень и затрепетал ресницами, ощущая, что Дерек тычется в него членом.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил Стайлз.   
Дерек обхватил его затылок ладонью и принялся покусывать в губы. Стайлз засопел, расслабился и даже ничего не сказал, когда Дерек стащил его маленькие нашлепочки.  
\- Чувствительные местечки, верно? – Дерек хмыкнул и покрутил сосок в пальцах.  
Стайлз медленно порозовел, стал малиновым, потом сиреневым. Задышал часто и хрипло. Дерек сжал его сосок с силой и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда щупальце уперлось ему в ягодицу.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – прошипел Дерек.  
\- Извини, привычка, - отозвался Стайлз, но ткнулся еще раз, упрямее.   
Дерек дернулся, уходя от прикосновения, и ворвался членом в тугую узкую и горячую полость. Стайлз шумно вдохнул, всхлипнул и зажмурился. Дерек принялся лизать его соски, отвлекая. Стайлз ерзал, постанывал, но елозил щупальцем по ягодице Дерека.   
\- Прекрати, - прорычал Дерек, еле сдерживаясь.   
Стайлз в ответ куснул его за плечо.   
  
Дерек поймал его руки, завел за голову и надавил ладонью, прижимая к камню. Стайлз запрокинул голову, привычно подставляя горло, но Дерек вместо этого укусил его за сосок и принялся с силой сосать его, чувствуя, как Стайлз под ним извивается и крупно дрожит. И когда Дерек убедился, что Стайлз ловит свой кайф, он принялся двигаться.   
Стайлз пищал, кусался, умолял и угрожал, его болтало от боли к удовольствию, о чем он выстанывал Дереку в шею. Дерек порывисто трахал его, надеясь только на то, что не порвет ничего. Стайлз начал тонко выть, обвил Дерека щупальцами, словно в кокон запеленал, но щупальца не держали, а елозили по Дереку, лихорадочно гладили его и всего исцеловали присосками, что было, кстати, больно.  
Одно из щупалец все-таки воткнулось между ягодиц, но совсем неглубоко, и это оказалось приятно. Щупальце мягко двигалось в такт его толчкам и скорее терлось, чем реально входило.  
\- Я скоро кончу, - предупредил Дерек. – Терпи.  
\- В рот мне, - простонал Стайлз, облизываясь. – В рот.  
Дерек и рад был бы, но от жадности и похоти в голосе Стайлза его всего передернуло и он опомнился уже в последних спазмах. Стайлз хныкнул обиженно, постучал щупальцем Дереку по макушке.  
Дерек принялся жестко ласкать его соски, наверное, жестче чем нужно, потому что Стайлз вонзил зубы ему в щеку, глухо завывая, и облил поясницу своей водянистой спермой, пахнущей давленными водорослями.

 

***

  
\- А есть еще одна история, - зловеще сказал Стайлз и прогулялся по плечу Дерека влажным кончиком щупальца.  
Дерек вздохнул.  
Стайлз, как оказалось, молчал только во сне, а засыпал он медленно и сумбурно. Правда, некоторые его истории были занятными. Вот как история о блуждающей подводной лодке, или о призраках, или о морских чудовищах. Стайлз и голос менял, и гримасничал, словом, сказки рассказывал с вдохновением.  
Дерек даже привык как-то засыпать под его бубнеж. Надо было только пару раз проснуться посреди ночи, облить Стайлза водой, и можно дальше спать, укрываясь горячими вялыми щупальцами.   
  
\- Какая история? – невольно заинтересовался Дерек, видя, что Стайлз посерьезнел.  
\- Ну, вообще она почти реальная, - ответил Стайлз. – Это уже не сказка, он просто пока никем не обнаружен…  
\- Кто - он? – не утерпел Дерек.  
\- Он, - ответил Стайл. – Отец. Спящий.  
\- Ваш главный осьминог, что ли? – Дерек усмехнулся.  
\- Есть очень глубокие впадины, - принялся рассказывать Стайлз, не поддержав шутку. – Туда даже мы не плаваем. Человеку там делать нечего – очень темно там, давление высокое… и монстры.  
Дерек повернулся набок, слушая и машинально поигрывая с кончиком щупальца.  
\- Раньше даже казнь такая была, в Темные века, - рассказывал Стайлз, - вот если ты провинился чем-то, то тебе щупальца связывали за шеей, ну или просто откусывали, и в такую пропасть спихивали. Никто не возвращался.   
\- А откуда ты знаешь, что там монстры, если оттуда никто не возвращался?  
\- Ну здрасьте, - Стайлз фыркнул. – Туда аппаратуру опускали всякую, я тебе принесу книжку с фотографиями. Там действительно водятся монстры, здоровые и страшные. Когда землетрясения происходят, или извержение вулкана, например, их наверх выкидывает. Но они у нас быстро сдыхают, их давлением и разрывает.  
\- Ну, а с вашим осьминогом что? – Дерек погладил Стайлза по плечу.  
Тот поежился, подвинулся ближе, устроил острый подбородок у Дерека на ключице и сказал:  
\- А он очень глубоко и живет, где-то там, где еще не исследовали. Он спит, и во сне разговаривает со всеми.  
\- И с тобой? – удивленно спросил Дерек.  
\- Не-е-ет, - Стайлз рассмеялся. – С учеными, со жрецами… иногда со всякими джанки. Вот гринписовцы, например, считают, что он злой. Говорят, что однажды он проснется и тогда всех нас съест, а настоящих осьминогов оставит. А я думаю, что это чушь. Чего ему нас есть?  
\- А если он тебе однажды приснится, что делать будешь? – заинтересовался Дерек.  
\- Не знаю, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Вообще, когда он снится – это не очень хорошо. Вот ты спишь такой, и тут!  
Он схватил Дерека щупальцем за щиколотку, а Дерек, к досаде своей, подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Стайлз довольно захихикал.  
  
\- А у тебя какие сказки есть? – спросил Стайлз, почесывая нос.  
\- Ну, морских каракатиц у нас нет, - задумался Дерек. – У нас вообще морей нет, только реки и озера, ну и леса густые. Все мои сказки, Стайлз, про Луны. У нас две луны – одна большая, а другая поменьше.   
\- И что тут сказочного? – удивился Стайлз. – Луна и луна. У нас тоже раньше была, но очень давно раскололась. Большая половина упала в океан, а мелкие обломки специально на орбите оставили.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Дерек.   
\- Раньше вокруг планеты много всякого хлама летало, - пояснил Стайлз. – Он часто в воду падал, вызывал катаклизмы. А камни этот хлам сбивали, ну и сами разбивались, в атмосфере сгорали. Ну и слухи ходят…  
\- Какие еще слухи? – насторожился Дерек.   
\- Ну, говорят, - Стайлз помялся. – Говорят, что есть секретные службы, которые этим занимаются. Меняют траекторию обломков, чтобы никто к планете близко не подлетал. Мы не любим чужих…  
\- Это правда, - помолчав, сказал Дерек. – Мой корабль целенаправленно разбили. Я сразу так и подумал.   
\- Ой, - растерянно сказал Стайлз. - А зачем же ты так близко подлетел?  
\- Срезал, - сквозь зубы ответил Дерек. – Хотел на свадьбу к брату успеть.  
Стайлз сел и утешающе погладил его по голове.  
\- Расскажи сказку? – попросил он, почесывая Дерека за ухом.  
\- Не хочу, - резковато ответил тот. – И вспоминать не хочу. Я ведь больше никогда их не увижу.  
\- Ну, ладно тебе, - Стайлз попытался его погладить по плечу, но Дерек увернулся.  
\- Ты на меня что ли злишься? – растерялся Стайлз. – Это ведь не я сделал! Я тебя нашел уже в воде!  
\- Я на тебя не злюсь, - злобно ответил Дерек. – Просто… не трогай меня.  
Стайлз засопел от обиды, кивнул и бесшумно свалился в воду. Дерек полежал под звездным светом, успокаиваясь, выдохнул и сел.  
\- Ты тут? – спросил он виновато.  
\- Тут, - мрачно ответил Стайлз из темноты.  
\- И что ты там делаешь? – поинтересовался Дерек, щурясь.  
\- Ем, - ответила темнота и зачавкала.  
\- Ты в последнее время жрешь, как не в себя, - попенял Дерек. – Осьминоги бывают толстыми?  
\- Бывают, - огрызнулся Стайлз, забираясь на камень. – Мы всякие бываем, и толстые и худые, и умные, и вот вроде тебя…  
Дерек не выдержал, перекинул его через колени и пару раз шлепнул по условной заднице. Четко она не была выражена, но ниже начинались щупальца, а выше была поясница, и сидел Стайлз именно на этом мягком местечке, даже чешуйки протерлись.  
  
\- Давай трахнемся? – предложил Дерек, поглаживая теплые щупальца.  
\- Давай, - согласился Стайлз, сполз в сторону и с готовностью стащил красные нашлепки.  
\- А ты часто с этим своим Айзеком мутишь? – небрежно спросил Дерек, поглядывая на припухшие соски.  
\- Не, - ответил Стайлз, невольно облизываясь. – Сейчас вообще с ним не провожу время, он обижается даже.  
Дерек прищурился, но Стайлз смотрел честно и предвкушающе облизывался.  
\- Я тебя по-обычному трахну, - предупредил Дерек.   
\- Нет, - возразил Стайлз. – Я туда не люблю, давай…  
\- Ты и так меня жрешь по два раза на день! – возмутился Дерек.   
\- А тебе это как будто не нравится? – Стайлз ухмыльнулся и перекатился на живот. – Ладно уж, пользуйся моей добротой.  
\- А кончить я могу и в рот, - Дерек тоже пошел на компромисс, отчего же нет.  
Стайлз закивал, оперся на локти и сладко вздохнул, когда Дерек раздвинул его щупальца.  
Вот Стайлз тоже мог бы и не врать, и не ломаться. Не любит он... все он любит.  
  
Дерек вздернул его бедра выше и сунул ладонь под щупальца.  
\- Ого! – выдохнул он, ощутив на пальцах влагу. – Ты что, так поебаться хочешь? А чего молчал?  
Стайлз не ответил. Дерек легко вошел в него и принялся двигаться, скрипя зубами. Стайлз сжимался на члене тугим ободком, вздыхал и постанывал, закручивая щупальца кольцами. Дерек насадил его полностью, потянул за плечи, откидывая на себя, и тут же принялся играть с сосками.  
\- Ох, как хорошо! – вырвалось у Стайлза. – Ох, да!  
Дерек с нежностью приласкал крупные набухшие соски и мимолетно подумал, что они, кажется, увеличились. Наверное, Стайлз все еще рос, менялся.   
\- Каракатица, - с грубоватой лаской сказал Дерек. - Тебе нравится?  
\- Нра-а-авится, - согласился Стайлз, - можно я перевернусь на спину? Мне неудобно.  
Дерек остановился, опрокинул его спиной вниз, задрал щупальца и принялся трахать, заглядывая в затуманенные глаза.   
Стайлз захныкал довольно, обнял его руками за шею и, конечно, полез тентаклем.  
\- Убери, - сказал Дерек, зная, что Стайлз все равно не послушается.  
  
Это была такая негласная игра. Дереку, в общем-то, нравилось, когда Стайлз тихонько его ласкал, но признать вслух было стыдно, так что Дерек приказывал, а Стайлз не слушался. Дерек делал вид, что не может со Стайлзом совладать, а тот был нежным и бережным, и пока ни разу не сделал Дереку больно или неприятно. Так даже приятнее было кончать.   
  
\- Я скоро, - признался Дерек. – Успеешь?  
Стайлз закивал и облизнулся.  
\- Я вот уже почти, - всхлипнул он слабо. – Вот почти… почти…  
Он еще что-то сказал беззвучно, одними губами, и застучал щупальцами, - кроме одного, - по камню. Дерек быстро вышел из него, схватил Стайлза за нижнюю челюсть, оттянул ее и принялся кончать на подставленный фиолетовый язык.  
  
Стайлз облизывался, чавкал, бормотал что-то себе под нос и любовно жамкал Дерека, словно мягкую игрушку. Следы от присосок быстро сходили, да и Дерек немного привык к осьминожьим поцелуям.   
\- Знаешь, пожалуй я еще поохочусь, - сонно сказал Стайлз. – Что-то мне кушать захотелось.  
\- Снова? – удивился Дерек.  
\- Да, снова, - капризно сказал Стайлз. – А ты лежи, я скоро.  
Он плюхнулся с камня, на этот раз подняв тучу брызг, и вернулся только через десять минут, сыто ковыряясь в зубах ногтем.

 

***

  
\- Нет, - ответил Дерек, не став дослушивать.  
Стайлз так и замер с открытым ртом.  
\- Как так нет? – пробормотал он, часто моргая.  
\- Оглянись, - посоветовал Дерек. – Ничего не замечаешь?  
  
Стайлз послушно втупился в пальмы, прищурился, всматриваясь в контуры хижины, даже берег обследовал взглядом.  
\- Ну? – спросил он неуверенно. – Остров вроде…  
\- Антисанитария, - жестко сказал Дерек. – Вот что. Никаких татуировок, никаких чернил.  
\- Ну что ты, - Стайлз улыбнулся. – У нас все стерильно, упаковано. Я принесу шприцы…  
\- Они лопнут, как только ты вытащишь их на воздух, - возразил Дерек. – Как и все твои вещи.   
\- Но я не могу без новой татуировки, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Соседи ведь видят, что я целыми днями пропадаю, а татух нет, у отца спрашивают…  
\- Послушай, - Дерек смягчился и сел рядом. – Мне-то татуировка совсем не нужна, у меня соседей нет. А насчет тебя… ну откуда ты знаешь, что у тебя нет аллергии на мою кровь?  
Стайлз посмотрел на него выразительно, и Дереку пришлось прикусить язык. В самом-то деле, они уже почти всеми жидкостями обменялись, видимо, и кровь не станет исключением.  
\- Сделай себе татуировку своими чернилами, - посоветовал Дерек. – А всем скажешь…  
\- Они же рассосутся, - Стайлз закатил глаза. – Своими никто не делает, они впитываются через пару дней. Я вообще не пойму, чего ты упрямишься. У тебя же реге…  
\- Моя регенерация кости сращивает, - перебил Дерек, - а вот с заражением крови она не справится. А мне, знаешь ли, совсем не улыбается ходить в язвах и лечиться водорослями!  
  
Стайлз замолчал и отвернулся.  
\- Ну что ты злишься? – Дерек миролюбиво куснул его за плечо и заметил, что Стайлз машинально поглаживает живот. – Господи, ты что, снова голодный? Стайлз, у тебя никаких паразитов нет?  
\- Нет у меня никаких паразитов, - обозлился Стайлз. – Я просто в рост вошел. Через полгода совсем взрослый буду.   
\- Ну… хорошо, наверное, - осторожно сказал Дерек.  
\- Плохо! – завопил Стайлз и вдруг треснул Дерека в грудь кулаком. - Где мой партнер для удовлетворения? Где мой постоянный партнер?!  
\- Где? – переспросил Дерек и потер зудящее место удара.   
\- В Хошимине! – заорал Стайлз, свирепея. – Вот где! Нигде! Я к тебе таскаюсь, а ты мне пожалел фунт крови?  
\- Ты охренел? – возмутился Дерек. – Это моя кровь, она мне самому нужна! Ты-то без своих чернил отлично проживешь.  
\- Мог бы и потерпеть один раз, - разозлился Стайлз. – Я же к тебе каждый день бегаю, а ты…  
\- Ну и не бегай! – рявкнул Дерек, - переживу!  
Стайлз заткнулся, искоса посмотрел на него и принялся ожесточенно чесать щупальце.  
\- И вообще! – завелся Дерек, - ты мне, никак, одолжение делаешь? Ты ничего не путаешь, Стайлз? Кажется, это целиком и полностью твоя инициатива.  
  
Стайлз молчал и посматривал на него, щупальца нервно чесал. Его покорность и смирение распалили Дерека еще сильнее, он привык дожимать, пока противник не сдавался. Сейчас противником был Стайлз, как ни странно.  
\- Моя, - как-то вяло ответил Стайлз. – Но я могу и не приходить.  
\- Не можешь, - фыркнул Дерек. – Ты сюда как наркоман бегаешь, пожрать.   
Стайлз промолчал, но перестал скрестись.  
\- Так что не надо мне одолжений делать! – закончил Дерек.  
\- Я думал, тебе моя компания нравится, - неуверенно сказал Стайлз. – Разве нет?  
\- А больше тут все равно никого нет, - честно ответил Дерек. – Ты, в отличие от попугаев, хотя бы отвечаешь.  
Стайлз кивнул и спрыгнул в воду.  
\- Ох, - Дерек поморщился. – Только не говори, что обижаешься. У нас ведь взаимовыгодное партнерство, так что не ломайся.  
\- Хочу и ломаюсь, - ответил Стайлз холодно. – А ты очень ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я без тебя не проживу. Отлично проживу. Превосходно даже.  
\- Да? – Дерек прищурился. – Ну вот и проживи.   
\- И проживу! – рявкнул Стайлз.  
\- Ну и вали! – Дерек вскочил на ноги. – Вали, и чтобы духу твоего тут не было!  
Стайлз громко фыркнул, повернулся и прицельно плюнул в Дерека чернилами. И ушел на глубину.  
\- Мстительная тварь, - прошипел Дерек, пытаясь оттереть руки от брызг.   
Краска у осьминогов была стойкая, долго смывалась. Дерек и песком тер, и кокосовым жиром – все равно пятнышки как будто въелись в кожу.  
\- Ну, погоди, - вслух пообещал Дерек. – Вот вернешься, я тебе все щупальца повыдергиваю.  
  
Стайлз не вернулся.  
Дерек уже через час отошел от ссоры и даже заскучал, но в тот день Стайлз не вернулся.  
Не приплыл он и на следующий день. Дерек готов был весь островок обложить бананами по периметру, но знал, что бесполезно. Стайлз не прятался, он просто не приплыл.   
Дерек вот в последнее время начал слышать его сердца, даже когда Стайлз охотился на небольшой глубине или плавал за водой на другой конец острова. Громко и звонко билось главное, глухо и быстро чавкали два дополнительных. Сначала, конечно, это казалось какофонией, но потом Дерек привык.   
А вот теперь он не слышал знакомого ритма, да и присутствия не ощущал. На всем острове он остался один.  
  
Все-таки разница в среде обитания была пагубной, признал Дерек, покачиваясь в гамаке. Если бы он мог – он бы пошел за Стайлзом. Посмотрел бы, как живут осьминоги, покатался на подводном поезде. Интересно ведь все-таки. А еще разыскал бы тех мудаков, которые разбили его корабль, и вырвал им кишки.  
Дерек кровожадно улыбнулся, но загрустил, вспомнив, что не может. Вот Джексон, наверное, смог бы – он умеет дышать под водой, и давление ему не страшно, с такой-то толстой шкурой в бета-релизе. Правда, Джексон воды боится, он ни за какое бабло не полез бы в бездонный океан.  
Дерек оттолкнулся ногой от пальмы и начал думать о Стайлзе. Он соскучился. Был, правда, отличный способ, - Финсток рассказывал, - отделаться от тоски по человеку. Солдат, - говорил Финсток, - не может быть слюнявой тютей. Слабости надо выкорчевывать.  
Дерек принялся выкорчевывать слабость, мысленно разделывая Стайлза с точностью патологоанатома. Дерек, правда, толком медициной не занимался, это Джексон страшно любил ночевать в морге, а утром сортировать по пакетам… что-то.  
Дерек неожиданно поймал себя на том, что скучает по Стайлзу еще сильнее прежнего. Ну и еще ему было интересно – стал ли он дядей, или еще нет. Учитывая, с какой силой Скотт пускал слюнки на девчонку Арджент, наверное, уже стал. Жаль только, что он об этом не узнает. Не увидит Скотта, не обнимет Джексона, дядюшку. Не ляжет спать в свою постель. Не взвоет на луны, когда они станут красными, словно кровь.   
Дерек вздохнул и вдруг сел, ощутив знакомое чувство. За ним наблюдали.   
  
\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек, выходя на пляж. – Стайлз, детка, ну прости.  
Наблюдали пристально. Обиделся, видимо.  
\- Детка, - снова позвал Дерек. – Ну хватит уже.  
Тишина, даже волны не рокотали.  
\- Да что ты как маленький?! – возмутился Дерек. – Ну повздорили, бывает. Я был неправ.   
Тихо.  
\- Ну и пошел ты! – рассердился Дерек. – Я ведь извинился! Я признал, что был неправ, а ты себя ведешь как обидчивая сучка! Взрослые так себя не ведут!  
Ничего. Пусто, тихо, пристальный взгляд.  
\- Господи, Стайлз, - Дерек поморщился. – Вот как ты умудряешься меня бесить, даже когда молчишь и прячешься? Что ты за создание такое?  
  
Дерек подождал еще немного, но никто не появился, а стоять на голом пляже было прохладно. Дерек сплюнул и вернулся в гамак. Захочет – сам вылезет.  
Не вылез.  
  
Спать Дерек ложился в отвратительном настроении. Извиняться он не любил, а еще больше его злило то, что Стайлз его извинений не принял. Как-то это унизительно было.   
\- Вот пусть только появится, - пообещал себе Дерек. – Пусть только покажется, я…  
Он не знал, что сделает со Стайлзом. Наверное, предложит ему банан. Или затолкает этот банан в… а хотя, сначала он Стайлза трахнет, а уже потом затолкает. А может, и заталкивать не придется. Просто трахнет, а потом положит сверху, как теплое тяжелое одеяло. А может, и трахать даже не будет, просто положит Стайлза рядом и будет смотреть в его прямоугольные зрачки.   
Надо было узнать, кстати, что за татуировку Стайлз хотел сделать. И зачем. И почему именно кровью Дерека.  
Дерек повернулся спиной к океану, надеясь, что утром, когда проснется, рядом будет спать Стайлз, дрыгая во сне щупальцами. Такая детская наивная вера – если сделать что-то так, или вот так, то все обязательно получится. Если лишить себя звездных дорожек и плеска волн, то океан отдаст ему Стайлза.  
  
Дерек проснулся не от теплого прикосновения, и даже не от холодного, и вообще – не от прикосновения, а от низкого гула, от которого зудела кожа. Дерек знал этот звук, но он так давно перестал его ждать, что в первую минуту не поверил своим ушам. Должно быть, это просто воспоминание… но нет. Вибрировало все – гамак, хижина, миски, сложенные горкой, казалось, что вибрирует весь остров. Дерек задрал голову и обомлел. Корабль, конечно, не стал спускаться в атмосферу, зато быстрая спасательная шлюпка спустилась и висела над островом, как огромная стальная медуза.  
Дерек сглотнул. Сначала он подумал, что это какое-то неизвестное ему чудовище, но потом сообразил, что это обычный «Левиафан», просто он сам отвык от техники, от своего родного мира.  
Опускаться Левиафану было некуда, островок был слишком мал, зато с правого борта отстегнулись две капсулы и стремительно полетели вниз. Дерек неверяще наблюдал, как они вонзились острыми носами в песок, подняв целую пыльную тучу.  
  
Дерек пошел навстречу и широко улыбнулся, когда из левой капсулы выкатился высокий плечистый светловолосый парень.

 

***

  
Господи, какой же он был уродливый, этот жалкий двуногий. Темный какой-то, заросший черными волосами, с грубым низким голосом.   
Лидия попыталась представить с ним рядом Стайлза – и не смогла. Вот с Айзеком – запросто, Лидия видела их вдвоем: Айзек все время за Стайлза цеплялся щупальцем, стыдливо опускал глаза и заливался краской, когда кто-то называл их парочкой.  
Стайлз был веселый, - иногда даже чересчур, - смелый, отчаянный, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы проводить целые дни рядом с этим недоношенным двуногим.  
  
У Джессики вот не было двух ног. Мама тогда придерживалась вегетарианства, но не правильного, сбалансированного, а дикого, спонтанного. Поэтому Джессика получилась слабенькая, недоразвитая. Мама любила Джессику больше. Да и папа, наверное, тоже. А про Лидию все говорили, что она эта… ну та, младшая сестричка недоразвитой Джесс. И понимающе кивали, мол, да-да, знаю такую.   
Пока Лидия была маленькой, она терпела. Джессика была добрая, иногда даже играла с ней и дарила сладости. Когда Лидии исполнилось шестнадцать, никто не выбрал ее как партнера для ласк. Призрак недоразвитой Джесс висел над ней, делая чуть ли не прокаженной.  
Джессика была слабой. Лидия задушила ее, заманив подальше, и сожрала в два приема. И на следующий год она была главной в своем классе. И Стайлз выбрал ее. А про Джессику все забыли.  
Наверное, у этого двуногого не было братьев или сестер, поэтому он и выжил.   
  
Лидия устроилась подальше, удобно подвернув щупальца, и принялась наблюдать.   
Айзек, этот кудрявый барашек, так и не понял, что происходит, а может, ему было наплевать. Но Лидия не собиралась оставаться в жизни Стайлза, как случайная подружка, шаловливые щупальца на один раз. Она первой заметила, что Стайлз отмалчивается, первой догадалась, что он тайно бегает куда-то, и первой пошла в наступление.  
Проследить за Стайлзом оказалось легче-легкого, но на саму поверхность Лидия не решилась выглянуть. Там было страшно. Там водились чудовища, если верить сказкам. А сказки далеко не всегда врали, далеко не всегда.  
  
\- Я знаю, где ты бываешь, - четко сказала Лидия, зажимая Стайлза в уголке.  
Глаза у Стайлза моментально забегали.  
\- А? – спросил он неестественно. – О чем ты?  
Лидия поболтала двумя пальцами.  
\- Вот об этом. Узнаешь?  
\- Ты… - Стайлз побледнел и начал запинаться, поглядывая на нее с ужасом. – Ты… ты что! Я не понимаю о чем ты!  
\- Кто он такой? – бесцеремонно спросила Лидия. – Что оно такое?  
Стайлз вздохнул и сдался.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он неохотно, - я все расскажу.  
  
Они устроились на крыше его дома, свесив щупальца вниз, где их приятно трепало теплым течением.  
\- Что это за зверушка такая? – спросила Лидия, машинально поглаживая Стайлза по плечу.  
Когда она начала с ним встречаться, он был худенький, неуклюжий, костлявый. Лидия даже подумывала его съесть, когда им придется разойтись по возрасту. Это желание только укрепилось, когда она узнала Стайлза получше: он был смешной и умный, понимающий, добрый, из нового поколения, гуманистического. Лидия ревниво относилась к Стайлзу.   
Но теперь, поглядывая на Стайлза свежим взглядом, она пришла к выводу, что сожрать его не получится. Стайлз раздался в плечах, его кости обтянулись крепкими сухими мышцами, щупальца выросли почти на ярд и обросли цепкими присосками. Неуклюжесть только осталась, но это природное, возраст тут не при чем.   
  
\- Он… чужой, - проговорил Стайлз, почесывая чуть выше нашлепки.   
Лидия присмотрелась и заметила, что нашлепка немного расплелась, края стали бархатными, словно ее часто снимали.   
\- Чужой? – переспросила она. – С другого материка? Американец, что ли?  
\- Нет, совсем чужой, - Стайлз криво усмехнулся и ткнул пальцем вверх. – Потерпел крушение.  
\- А, - Лидия сморщила нос. – А тебе он зачем? Откармливаешь?  
\- Нет, - возразил Стайлз. – Он славный.   
  
Славный пришелец, кажется, собирался улетать. Лидия отважилась и подплыла ближе, стараясь не выходить из тени. Стайлзов пришелец копошился - она не могла рассмотреть, что он делает, только мелькали за деревьями то шорты, то черноволосая голова. А новый, светловолосый, стащил с себя синюю кожу, под которой оказалась розовая, что-то отрывисто пролаял и вышел на пляж.   
Лидия, подумав, поплыла за ним.   
Пришелец поплескался, вышел на берег, встрепенулся и вдруг начал зеленеть, словно испуганный осьминог. Еще и как-то изменялся – встал на четыре лапы, отрастил длинный хвост и покрылся чешуей. Лидия смотрела как завороженная.  
Она никогда, никогда еще не видела настолько красивого мужчину. Было непонятно только - зачем он при такой внешности маскируется под двуногое уродство. Может, он на самом деле хочет съесть того? Было бы отлично, Стайлз бы перестал… впрочем, какое ей дело до Стайлза, когда прямо перед ней такое тело!  
Лидия облизнулась, рассматривая, как солнечный свет переливается на широких зеленых боках.   
Красавчик снова зашел в воду, фыркнул и нырнул вглубь. Еще лучше.   
  
Лидия кинулась ему наперерез. Красавчик остановился и опешил, узкие черные зрачки расширились. Лидия подплыла ближе и кокетливо поправила волосы, собираясь познакомиться по всем правилам, но красавчик развернулся и поплыл прочь, помогая себе хвостом. А вот это уже было унизительно. Лидия поймала его за хвост и потянула к себе. Красавчик был очень сильным, он почти не заметил ее, но он просто спутал направление, и вместо того, чтобы плыть к берегу, поплыл вдоль, где и вляпался в кустарник. В другом случае Лидия не полезла бы за ним – в таких местах можно испортить себе прическу за пару минут, нахватать колючек, еще и присоску порвать, но этот случай был исключительным. Лидия ухнула на красавчика всей тяжестью, он извернулся и провалился спиной вниз в кусты, а те цепко обхватили его и опутали, не давая вывернуться. Красавчик задрал голову и посмотрел на нее со страхом и удивлением.  
Лидия выпрямилась, эффектно распустила щупальца и накрутила локон на палец, зная, что в таком виде она очень даже ничего. Видимо, красавчик тоже это признал, потому что перестал дергаться и посмотрел на нее уже с явным интересом. Лидия спустилась вниз, отмахнулась от стайки рыбок, прыснувшей из-под куста, и провела кончиком языка по когтистой руке. Красавчик смотрел на нее немигающе, бурно дышал, приоткрыв рот с острыми белыми зубами. Лидия приникла к нему, прижалась всем телом, подрагивая от возбуждения. Лизнула нижнюю губу и пропустила в свой рот черный раздвоенный язык.   
  
А ведь мама ее предупреждала. Мама говорила, что однажды ей встретится мальчик…  
Любимого партнера узнать легко – ваши сердца начинают биться в едином ритме уже через несколько секунд, и будут так биться до самой смерти. У красавчика сердце билось. Лидия целовала его лицо, ласкала мощную твердую зеленую грудь, обвивала щупальцами бедра и сама себе удивлялась.  
Вернее, удивлялась она себе уже потом, когда спускалась в город. А когда терлась - вообще не думала. Мысли сбежали, словно те испуганные рыбки, осталась чистая похоть, от которой было тяжело дышать.   
Красавчик выпутался из хватки, опрокинул ее на спину и навалился сверху. Он был горячим и тяжелым, колючим, шершавым. Лидия охнула, когда он сделал ей больно, но как только он остановился – треснула его щупальцем. Красавчик открыл рот и зашипел ей в лицо, показав зубы. Властный. Лидия зажмурилась, чувствуя, что вот сейчас с ней случится что-то страшное. Не может не случиться. Перед глазами то темнело, то вспыхивало, от запаха перехватывало дыхание, какое-то щупальце запуталось в кустах, но Лидия почти не заметила этого, судорожно сжимая плечи и бедра своего мужчины мертвой хваткой. Он застонал и запрокинул голову, внутри что-то набухло, кажется, порвало ее, стало больно, горячо и хорошо, и Лидия даже не могла понять – как именно. Все сразу. По очереди. И снова сразу.   
Красавчик отстранился и осторожно выпутал ее щупальце. Лидия сыто смотрела на него и не знала, что сказать. А что тут скажешь?  
  
Он покрутил головой и вдруг начал стремительно розоветь, чешуя посыпалась, хвост втянулся, а красавчик, который стал не таким красивым, рванул наверх, задыхаясь. Лидия догнала его, обвила щупальцами и потащила на берег. Он кашлял и хрипел, захлебываясь, - все, как Стайлз и рассказывал, - начал дергаться всем телом, и когда он почти замер, Лидия вытолкнула его на пляж.  
  
Красавчик прокатился по песку, откашлялся, утер лицо и встал. Ноги у него подкашивались – еще бы, всего лишь две жалкие конечности. От былой красоты и следа не осталось, но Лидия знала куда смотреть, знала, что слушать. Его сердце билось ровно, совсем как ее сердца. Он постоял несколько минут, глядя на нее, потом повернулся и пошел к деревьям.   
Лидия смотрела ему вслед и почему-то не могла решиться и позвать. У самой кромки зарослей он обернулся, посмотрел и пропал среди деревьев.   
А через несколько минут белые острые штуки загудели и взлетели в воздух. Здоровая стальная штука, похожая на гриб, зарокотала и взлетела выше. Она поднималась, становясь все меньше, а потом как-то разом исчезла, и с неба упал гром.  
Остров был пуст.   
  
Лидия потрогала обеими ладонями свои пылающие щеки, спохватилась и ушла под воду, пока кожа не обгорела.  
Впереди был долгий и пустынный путь домой.

 

***

  
Стайлз сидел на крыше, аккуратно разложив щупальца на черепице, и лопал большой ложкой оранжевое желе. Аппетитно так лопал, причмокивая.   
Лидия присела рядом и едва не фыркнула, когда Стайлз отодвинулся и ревниво прикрыл пластиковое ведерко ладонью.  
\- Как дела? – вежливо поинтересовалась Лидия, поправив волосы.  
\- Ничего, - пробурчал Стайлз и отправил в рот полную ложку желе. – Все хорошо.  
\- Как поживает твое двуногое? – Лидия опустила взгляд, чтобы Стайлз не заметил, как блестят ее глаза.  
  
Лидии было больно. А когда было больно ей – она не стеснялась делать больно и остальным, вместе ведь переживать легче. Лидия умела наносить удары, нужно было только сделать все правильно, выбрать момент.  
  
\- Нормально, - буркнул Стайлз. – Мы поссорились. Но я его прощу через пару дней, пусть пока посидит в одиночестве и подумает над своим поведением.  
\- Он улетел, - брякнула Лидия быстрее, чем успела подумать.  
Стайлз уставился на нее, выронив ведерко и машинально поймав его щупальцем. Его глаза расширились недоверчиво, но Стайлз даже не подумал спросить, откуда она знает.  
\- Улетел? – повторил он медленно. – Как улетел?  
\- За ним прилетел корабль, - призналась Лидия. – Его какой-то красавчик увез.  
\- Красавчик, - Стайлз, кажется, затормозился, перестал криво улыбаться.  
\- Да, - Лидия вздохнула. – Очень красивый… такой…  
Стайлз не стал дослушивать, какой был красавчик, а взметнулся, выронив ведерко, и ринулся вверх.  
  
Лидия не спешила за ним. Она неспешно доела желе, потом неторопливо накрасила губы и причесала клубничные локоны, и только тогда направилась за Стайлзом. Вообще-то, ей уже надоело плавать на поверхность. Там было сухо, холодно, вода там была совсем не такая, дышать было тяжело. Никаких чудовищ, кроме двуногих уродцев, она там не видела, но, тем не менее, лучшего места чем дом, с аккуратными заросшими улочками, домиками и цветными рыбками, Лидия не знала.  
  
Лидия вынырнула на поверхность недалеко от кораллового рифа, сорвала цветок с актинии, пристроила его на ухо и поплыла к островку. Теперь она тоже женщина, настоящая, взрослая. Нужно сделать татуировку, по всем правилам… да только где теперь искать этого красавца?   
Лидия остановилась, словно наткнулась на стену. До нее разом дошла неприглядность ее положения. Партнера нет, татуировки нет, чернил тоже нет. Хуже, наверное, и быть не может.  
  
Стайлз сидел на камне, ссутулившись. Лидия подплыла ближе и заглянула в его глаза. Однажды ей было уже так больно. Давно. Когда она принесла домой щупальца Джесс, а мама вдруг заплакала – горько, навзрыд, забрала щупальца и сказала, что лучше бы это Джесс ее съела. И не разговаривала с ней неделю, только носила щупальца Джесс, гладила их и плакала. Лидия чуть не свихнулась тогда от обиды.   
Но теперь ей было больно не за себя. Стайлз больше не улыбался. Но и не плакал. Он просто смотрел перед собой, в воду, но, кажется, ничего не видел. Прямоугольные зрачки расползлись во весь глаз, а губы дрожали, мелко, но заметно.  
\- У меня будет ребенок, - глухо сказал Стайлз и погладил живот. – Ох, черт, что мне делать? Что мне теперь делать?  
Лидия всплеснула руками, не столько от новости, сколько от досады на себя. Ну конечно, как же она сразу не поняла! Стайлз в жизни не жрал столько, сколько за последний месяц.   
А больно почему-то было ей, так, словно это ее бросили, начиненную икрой.   
  
\- Что я отцу скажу? – спросил Стайлз и принялся пропускать сквозь пальцы песок. – Нет, я домой не вернусь, тут останусь.  
\- Что? – ошарашено спросила Лидия. – Нет, не говори глупостей. Тут совершенно неподходящие условия, что ты тут кушать будешь?  
\- Бананы, - мрачно ответил Стайлз.   
Лидия дернула его за руку, но Стайлз не ожил, так и сидел унылым, согнутым морским коньком. Лидия схватила его щупальце и больно укусила за чувствительный кончик. Стайлз взвизгнул и встрепенулся.  
\- А может, ты скинешь? – предложила Лидия, утешительно погладив Стайлза по плечу.   
\- Сроки прошли, - глухо ответил он. – Третий месяц уже.   
Лидия приложила ладонь к его плоскому животу и осторожно пощупала. Под слоем мышц она нащупала икринку, размером с ее кулак, не больше. В самом деле – вычищать уже поздно, икринка была твердая.  
\- Давно знаешь? – спросила Лидия, поглаживая его живот.  
\- Давно, - глухо ответил Стайлз. – Сразу почти.  
\- А этот?  
\- А что этот? – Стайлз задрал голову и посмотрел в небо. – Этот улетел. А я ему ничего не сказал… не успел.  
Лидия вздохнула, взяла Стайлза за руку. Она ощущала какую-то материнскую потребность заботиться о нем, потому что Стайлз явно попал в беду и не знал, как выпутаться.  
\- Я дам чернил, - сказала она торопливо, не давая себе передумать. – Набьешь все нужные знаки, а там что-нибудь придумаем. Привлечем Айзека, например…  
\- Он не согласится, - покачал головой Стайлз. – Зачем ему заботиться о чужом ребенке?  
\- Согласится! – решительно ответила Лидия. – А иначе я ему щупальца откушу.   
Стайлз невольно фыркнул, умылся соленой водой и спрыгнул с камня.  
\- А что я папе скажу? – спросил он уныло.   
\- Скажешь правду, - Лидия потащила его под воду, подальше от чуждого им мира, неласкового, неприветливого и смертельно опасного. – Ну, почти правду. Встретил парня, ошибся, залетел… главное, не ляпни, какой он был уродливый.  
\- Он не был уродливым, - возразил Стайлз. – Он просто не похож на нас. Он даже красивый… по-своему.  
\- Может, по-своему и камбала красивая, - возразила Лидия. – Но, по-моему, уродливее камбалы только твой двуногий.  
Стайлз вздохнул и ничего не ответил.  
  
Лидия с интересом наблюдала за ним. Стайлз нервничал, облизывал губы, сжимал кулаки и постукивал щупальцами по земле, вздымая пыль. Вроде взрослый, самостоятельный парень, готовится дать новую жизнь, а папу боится, придурок.  
\- Так, погоди, - не выдержала Лидия, видя, что Стайлз никак не может решиться. – Тут жди.  
Она впорхнула в дом, мило улыбнулась шерифу, схватила Айзека за шкирку и потащила на выход.  
\- Одно маленькое дельце, - сообщила она удивленному шерифу. – Стайлз сейчас все объяснит.   
Стайлз отрицательно замотал головой и спал с лица, но Лидия выпихнула Айзека и запихнула Стайлза, прикрыв за ним дверь.   
  
\- Что случилось? – испуганно спросил Айзек, хлопая глазами.   
У него были голубые глаза - редкая, исчезающая мутация. Лидия несколько минут внимательно рассматривала Айзека и не могла понять, зачем Стайлз его вообще выбрал. Из жалости, наверное. Стайлз вообще тяготел к сильным личностям, вот ее, например, выбрал. Хотя, по Стайлзу статистику не сделаешь. Он только один раз нашел нормального партнера – ее. А потом то тряпка Айзек, то вообще какой-то мутант недоделанный.   
  
Айзек молчал и жался к дверям, посматривая на Лидию испуганно. Такие взгляды она любила – восхищенные и полные ужаса. Айзек свое место знал: поджал щупальца, когда Лидия приблизилась, и даже глаза закрыл, едва дыша.   
\- Слушай меня, хлюпик, - прошипела Лидия, почти задевая его щеку красными, накрашенными губами. – Сделаешь все, что я скажу, понял? А если откроешь свою пасть не по делу – получишь по чавкам!  
Айзек кивнул и вздрогнул, когда Лидия ухмыльнулась.

 

***

  
\- Одумайся, - тихо сказал Питер. – Дерек, одумайся.   
\- Поздно, - улыбнулся Дерек, осматривая "Гай-до".   
Тот поблескивал на взлетной площадке, словно гигантская ртутная капля. Капля на трех мощных лапах.  
\- Ты думаешь, тебя там кто-то ждет? – Питер посмотрел серьезно.  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
  
О любви говорили так: между вашими сердцами натягивается нить. Как далеко вы не расходитесь – она только растягивается, но никогда не лопнет. Это навсегда.  
Наверное, это было справедливо в отношении одной планеты. По крайней мере, про такие истории Дерек и читал, и слышал. Но работает ли это в космических масштабах? Протянется ли эта нитка в глубины океана на далекой планете?  
Почему-то Дереку казалось, что да. Он каким-то шестым, седьмым, десятым чувством знал, что Стайлз жив и ждет его.  
Наверное.  
  
\- А если не ждет? – спросил Питер, не дождавшись ответа. – Если эта твоя каракатица давно сошлась с кем-то и нарожала кучу каракатитят? Думаешь, тебе обрадуются?  
\- Через неделю буду знать наверняка, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек.   
\- Ты хуже Скотта иногда, - Питер покачал головой. – Этот жену любит до идиотизма, а ты думаешь, что тебя за два года не забыли.   
\- Джексон не вернулся, - возразил Дерек.   
\- Может, его там сожрали уже, - хмыкнул Питер. – А из зубов сделали бусы.   
Дерек посмотрел на него, но Питер выдержал взгляд.  
  
\- Если бы я мог тебе приказать... - вздохнул Питер.  
\- Но ты не можешь, - возразил Дерек. – Я старший по главной ветви Хейлов.   
\- Только поэтому я еще не запер тебя в подвале, - согласился Питер. – Хотя надо было.  
Дерек фыркнул и пошел в сторону "Гай-до". Внутри пахло механизмами, машинным маслом, пластиком. Корабль еще не успел пропитаться запахом человека.   
Дерек прошел в рубку, погладил большой прозрачный аквариум на восемьсот галлонов. Аквариум пока был пуст. Он заполнит его на планете, чтобы вода была Стайлзу привычна. Дерек проверил некоторые системы и пошел обратно.  
Корабль был практически готов к старту.  
\- Завтра улетаю, - сказал Дерек Питеру.  
Тот терпеливо дожидался на площадке и подпиливал когти.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - неохотно согласился Питер.- Но я бы на твоем месте выкинул из головы эти глупости и обратил внимание на девицу Арджентов. Кейт очень хорошая девушка, очень приличная, воспитанная...   
  
\- Улетаешь? – терпеливо спросила Мелисса.  
\- Угу, - ответил Дерек и растянулся на кушетке.   
Тетка включила свет над кушеткой, натянула перчатки и вытащила целый арсенал шприцов.  
\- Питер попросил тебя…  
\- Да, - согласилась Мелисса, - но я не буду. Это ведь бесполезно?  
\- Совершенно, - согласился Дерек и заскрипел зубами, когда Мелисса принялась быстро и ловко, профессионально втыкать в него иголки. - Не хочу я жениться на смирной Кейт, я уже все решил.  
\- Через годик повторишь курс на Терре-двенадцать, - невозмутимо сказала Мелисса. – Я поставлю тебе штамп в медкарту. Может, привезешь своего осьминога когда-нибудь? Интересно его изучить…  
\- Может, и привезу, - согласился Дерек. – Но его еще поймать надо.  
\- Ума не приложу, как ты будешь его искать, - покачала головой Мелисса.   
\- А я и не буду его искать, - возразил Дерек. – Я найду Джексона.   
\- Если его не съели, - возразила Мелисса.   
\- Не родилась еще тварь, которая сожрет Джексона, - улыбнулся Дерек.  
Мелисса тоже улыбнулась и убрала пустые шприцы.  
\- Морозит, - помолчав, сказал Дерек.  
\- Это нормально, - утешила Мелисса. – Спи, Дерек.  
\- Я не могу спать, - проворчал Дерек, - меня тош…  
Мелисса накрыла его простыней. Дерек похрапывал, раскидав мощные загорелые руки. Сопел, как ребенок: большой, бестолковый, небритый мальчишка. Сначала смылся Джексон, путано рассказывая что-то о любви и рыжих локонах, а теперь вот и этот сбегает искать счастья в космосе. Хорошо, что Скотт остался. Скотта она не отпустит. Хотя Скотт и не такой, он правильный мальчик – любит жену, делает детей, радует маму.  
Мелисса выключила свет и прикрыла дверь.   
  
\- Не будут они ничем торговать, - нетерпеливо сказал Дерек.  
Он смутно помнил, что его то морозило во сне, то бросало в жар, то выкручивало кости. Но он, как ни странно, отлично выспался и чувствовал себя бодрым.  
\- Но…  
\- Нет, - отрезал Дерек. – Не буду я ничем загружать корабль, мне горючее нужно. А вот на обратном пути…  
Питер вздохнул и отошел.  
Дерек натянул майку, влез в штаны, зашнуровал тяжелые ботинки.  
\- Позавтракай, милый, - сказала Эллиссон, проходя мимо.   
Дерек нетерпеливо отмахнулся и улыбнулся мелкому, сосредоточенно ковыляющему за мамой. Мелкий ответил щербатой широкой улыбкой и побрел дальше.  
  
Дерек и подумать не мог, что Скотт за три года наплодит столько детей. Впрочем, это вышло само собой, Скотту очень везло на близнецов. Возиться с детьми Дереку понравилось – дети были забавные. Он даже подумал было… но нет, Стайлз никогда не согласится на усыновление. Это же Стайлз.  
Завтракать Дерек не стал, подхватил куртку и сбежал на площадку.  
Было как-то глупо и странно сбегать так – тихонько, украдкой, словно он преступник какой-то. Но, кажется, Питер собирался устроить целую церемонию, словно провожал Дерека не в космос, а на тот свет. До крушения «Ностромо» Дерек прилетал и улетал, и никто за ним не следил, а вот после крушения над ним тряслись так, словно он был стеклянным. Достало.  
  
Дерек подтянулся, ухватился за край открытого люка и забрался в корабль. Люк он сразу же задраил, прошел по рубке, включая все системы, и плюхнулся в капитанское кресло, повесив куртку на спинку. «Гай-до» отчитывался о работе, Дерек, почесывая ключицы, изучал отчеты.   
Замигал зеленый огонек. Дерек застонал и неохотно включил экран.  
\- Сбежал, - укоризненно сказал Питер. – Дерек, тебе сколько лет?  
\- Много, - ответил Дерек.  
\- А не похоже, - Питер покачал головой. – Ну, Луны с тобой. Лети.  
\- Вот спасибо, - ехидно сказал Дерек. – До связи.  
Он отключился, взялся за штурвал и разом посерьезнел. Корабль медленно оторвался от земли, слушаясь идеально.   
  
Родной лес мгновенно потерялся внизу, в зеленом одеяле. Дерек вывел корабль на орбиту и принялся прокладывать курс к водной планетке. Нибиру медленно плыла внизу, словно огромный мохнатый изумрудный шар, оплетенный синими нитками.   
Компьютер пискнул, докладывая о том, что готов к полету. Дерек запустил двигатели и расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Он радовался не только тому, что скоро увидит Стайлза, но и почти забытому ощущению полета. Казалось, что корабль несется по туннелю, словно серебряная иголка; звезды срывались, размазывались по бортам и стекали назад, мгновенно теряясь в черной бездне.   
Дерек потянулся и подошел к пустому аквариуму, погладил его и прижался щекой к холодному плексигласу.

 

***

  
\- Брат, - проговорил Джексон.   
\- Здравствуй, - сдержанно ответил Дерек, но не выдержал и сграбастал Джексона в объятия.   
Джексон тоже обнял его и даже хвостом обвил за ногу.  
\- Как ты тут? – спросил Дерек. – Почему не объявляешься? Питер волнуется.  
\- Нормально я, - небрежно ответил Джексон. – Все некогда, я на поверхность почти не выхожу…  
\- Что у тебя тут? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Кто?  
\- Жена, дочка, - пожал плечами Джексон. - Как Скотт?  
\- Отлично, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Эллиссон пятого носит. А может, еще и шестого.  
Джексон ухмыльнулся, показав острые зубы.  
\- А ты, значит…  
\- Помоги мне найти Стайлза? – попросил Дерек и с удивлением отметил, что они с Джексоном с самого начала разговора общаются на морском языке.   
\- Помогу, - помолчав, сказал Джексон. – Его искать не надо, он недалеко от нас живет, только…  
\- Что только? – нервно спросил Дерек. – Он не один? Он с кем-то?  
\- Ну, можно и так сказать, - согласился Джексон.   
\- Все равно приведи, - глухо сказал Дерек, чувствуя, что у него внутри все жгутом сворачивается.   
Он два года ждал. Строил корабль-амфибию и ни-ни, а Стайлз, значит…  
\- Не рычи, - посоветовал Джексон. – Лицо попроще.  
Дерек посмотрел на него мрачно. Джексон снова ухмыльнулся, нахально потрепал Дерека по щеке и мгновенно исчез в воде.  
\- Сволочь, - пробормотал Дерек. – Скотина…  
Ну, Джексон всегда таким был, и житье в океане не могло улучшить его характер.   
  
Пока Джексон плавал, Дерек прошелся по острову. От его хижины и следа не осталось – может, ветром снесло, или растащили… попугаи, да. А вот камень на пляже сохранился. Дерек скинул ботинки, закатил штанины почти до бедер и сел. Солнце жарило беспощадно. Дерек поежился и стащил мокрую от пота майку, сложил ее на коленях, а когда поднял голову, то чуть не уперся носом в Стайлза.   
Стайлз повзрослел.  
Вроде не вырос, и вширь не раздался, но стал каким-то совершенно взрослым. Лицо потеряло подростковую округлость, подбородок стал четким, скулы выделились, а на руках, кстати, выросли темные волосы. А, вот только щупальца, пожалуй, вымахали на целый ярд.  
  
\- Что хотел? – спросил Стайлз так просто, как будто они расстались вчера.  
\- Привет, - растерянно сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз прищурился. Квадратные зрачки сузились. Дерек осмотрел его и заметил, что на Стайлзе появились еще несколько татуировок. Рот наполнился горечью. Как там он рассказывал – пять партнеров? Ну вот, наверное, все они и есть.  
\- Как поживаешь? – спросил Дерек, осознав, что пауза затянулась.  
\- Я? – удивился Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул, как дурак какой-то.  
Через секунду что-то свистнуло, щеку обожгло болью, и Дерек свалился в воду. Стайлз подхватил его и, брезгливо удерживая кончиком щупальца, посадил обратно на камень. Сильным стал, паршивец.  
\- Ты меня бросил, - ровно сказал Стайлз. – Сбежал, а теперь спрашиваешь, как я поживаю? Ты не охуел?  
О, видимо Джексон успешно внедрился в местное население и распространил среди них культуру.  
  
\- Нет, - простучал зубами Дерек, ежась на ветру.   
Хорошо, хоть ботинки снял, только штаны намокли. Дерек с силой выжал майку, но вылезать из штанов побоялся – со Стайлза станется ему по яйцам зарядить, будет больно.  
\- Я же вернулся за тобой, - сказал Дерек, вытряхивая из карманов воду.  
\- Спустя два года, - согласился Стайлз. – С чего ты вообще взял, что я тебя жду?  
\- Да уже знаю, что не ждешь, - процедил Дерек, тоскливо подумав, что Питер был прав. Питер старый, он жизнь повидал.   
\- Да? – Стайлз заметно растерялся. – А вообще да – не жду. Очень мне надо было тебя ждать. Распрощались - ну и до свидания.  
\- Он что, лучше меня? – ревниво спросил Дерек, не удержавшись. – Красивый, что ли? Или щупальца толще?  
\- Ты совесть-то имей, - неожиданно тихо ответил Стайлз. – Ты меня бросил, как… как… как ненужный хлам. А я что же, должен всю жизнь тебя ждать, даже не зная, вернешься или нет?  
\- Я не мог не вернуться, - так же тихо ответил Дерек. – Но жить с тобой в воде я не могу… я корабль построил, где мы сможем жить вместе, если ты пойдешь со мной.  
\- Я? – Стайлз захохотал. – Я с тобой никуда не пойду! Куда? В космос?! Да ты сдурел!  
Дерек молчал.  
\- И жить с тобой в воде я не стану! – упрямо сказал Стайлз. – Ты мне не нужен. Сделал дело – гуляй смело!  
  
Дерек сел на камень и задумался. Все это время он держался на плаву только потому, что была цель. Был Стайлз. Жизнь казалась простой – достроить «Гай-до», забрать Стайлза, жить с ним долго и счастливо, показывая ему новые миры, удивительные и захватывающие.  
Теперь цели не было, и жизнь не казалась простой. Дерек даже не знал, что ему теперь делать. Стайлз нашел себе кого-то, видимо, был с ним счастлив…  
  
\- Ты правда собирался вернуться? – позвал вдруг Стайлз и сел рядом.  
\- Я не собирался, - ответил Дерек. – Я вернулся.   
Он посмотрел на Стайлза, решился и погладил его по мокрому сильному плечу.  
\- Этот… с кем ты сейчас, это он держит тебя тут?  
\- Да, - не задумываясь ответил Стайлз.   
Дерек приуныл и ладонь убрал.  
\- Я хочу вас познакомить, - твердо сказал Стайлз. – Ты должен его увидеть.  
\- Ты издеваешься что ли? – обалдело спросил Дерек.   
\- Нет, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Но прежде чем ты свалишь, я хочу, чтобы ты его увидел. Жди меня тут.  
  
Дерек и рот открыть не успел, как Стайлз исчез. По-хорошему нужно было возвращаться на корабль, ничего толкового из этой встречи не выйдет… но Дерек все-таки хотел увидеть, на кого это Стайлз его променял. Кто оказался лучше.  
Поэтому Дерек терпеливо раскатал мокрые штанины, накинул майку и устроился на камне.  
\- Вот, - сказал Стайлз, выныривая. – Это Дженим.  
Дерек выронил заточенную отвертку, которой поигрывал.  
  
Дерек не очень разбирался в осьминогах, но судя по размеру, этому Джениму было от силы года два-три.   
\- Это что? – спросил Дерек, завороженно следя за быстрыми мелкими щупальцами, тонкими и почти прозрачными. Стайлз придерживал «это» ладонью, не давая ему скатиться в воду.  
\- Это Дженим, - повторил Стайлз. – Мой сын.  
Дерек едва язык не откусил от неожиданности. Мелкая осьминожка извернулась и посмотрела на Дерека осмысленными глазами - красными, словно кровь, еще и оскалилась, показав острые клычки среди мелких ровных зубок.  
\- Твой сын, - повторил Дерек и протянул ладонь.  
Зубки мгновенно сомкнулись на его пальцах, но ребенку не хватило силы прокусить кожу. Дерек слышал, как быстро стучат три крошечных сердечка. Неожиданно цепкие щупальца оплели его запястье.   
\- Не только твой, верно? – спросил Дерек, свирепея. – Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Не хочу, - ответил Стайлз. – Если не тупой, то сам все поймешь.  
\- Я тебя сейчас пришибу, - пообещал Дерек. – Я тебе… я тебя…  
\- Что? – холодно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Дерек. – Полетели со мной? Ты же мой, Стайлз, ты сам это знаешь. И не пизди мне тут про большого осьминога, нет у тебя никого.  
\- А может и есть, - буркнул Стайлз, отводя глаза.  
\- Нету, - отрезал Дерек. – И у меня нету. Потому, что ты мой, и наоборот. И делать тебе тут нечего без меня. И мне без тебя совершенно не хочется…  
\- А его куда? – вздохнул Стайлз, пытаясь стащить осьминожку с руки Дерека.   
\- Как это куда? – удивился Дерек, осторожно поглаживая холодную спинку. – С нами, конечно. Это ведь наш ребенок.   
\- Кстати, он ядовитый, - сообщил Стайлз. – И становится пушистым, когда пугается.   
\- Как же я по тебе скучал, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек, ощущая, что по руке разливается горячий зуд.  
\- Мне надо вещи собрать, - растерялся Стайлз. – И где мы жить будем? Мы ведь…  
\- Я все продумал, - сказал Дерек; он не мог насмотреться на своего сына. – Жить будете в аквариуме, корабль-амфибия, он на разные условия обитания настроен. Так что давай, греби в каждое щупальце по чемодану и дуй сюда.  
\- Что такое чемодан? – спросил Стайлз, с трудом оторвав осьминожку от Дерека.   
\- Это туда, куда ты свои вещи положишь, - пояснил Дерек. – Кстати... а противоядие-то есть? А то мне что-то нехорошо…

 

***

  
Свистнуло.  
Дерек и ухом не повел, склонившись над пультом управления.   
Свистнуло еще раз, ближе. Дерек переключил тумблер и потянулся.  
На этот раз не только свистнуло – что-то поерошило волосы на его затылке и пропало.  
\- Хватит баловаться, – рассеянно сказал Дерек, не оборачиваясь.   
Свистнуло возле другого уха.   
\- Стайлз, - строго сказал Дерек. – Если хоть один кубик попадет мне в голову – я вас обоих отшлепаю.  
Стайлз захихикал, и тоненько, пискляво засмеялся Дженим. Дерек почесал подбородок стилусом.   
\- Не трусь, - с ехидцей сказал Стайлз, - у меня хорошая реа…  
Дерек даже подпрыгнул, когда в затылок ему врезался металлический шарик.  
\- Ох, морская корова, - убито сказал Стайлз и спрыгнул на пол. - Не сердись.  
  
Дерек потрогал заживающую царапину и оглянулся. Стайлз погладил его по щеке и попытался найти ранку. Вообще-то, кубики были полые и легкие, и царапина почти затянулась, но Дереку хотелось ласки и манипулирования, поэтому он изобразил печаль на физиономии.  
\- Не переигрывай, - тут же хмыкнул Стайлз. – Когда тебе в самом деле больно – ты молчишь и страдаешь, как героический герой.  
\- Я обещал, что ты по заднице получишь? – строго спросил Дерек.   
Стайлз вздохнул, стащил мелкого с потолка и мягко подпихнул в спину.  
\- Ползи в игровую комнату, - грустно сказал Стайлз. – Сейчас отец будет заниматься физическим насилием в семье.  
Естественно, Дженим никуда не пополз, а плюхнулся на пол и любопытно уставился красными глазами. Он несколько раз слышал про страшного зверя «физическоенасилие», но еще ни разу не видел.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, поймал Стайлза за затылок и чмокнул в висок.  
\- Забирай потомка, и топайте отсюда, - лениво ответил Стайлз, посмотрев на часы. – У меня сейчас конференция с деловыми партнерами.  
\- У меня иногда возникает впечатление, что ты за моей спиной мутишь с кем-то, - пожаловался Дерек.  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, растянул большой рот в зубастом белоснежном оскале.  
\- Вот разобьешь однажды папке голову, - попенял Дерек, взяв Дженима на руки. – И улетите куда-нибудь на Ахеронт, будете знать.  
Дженим совершенно проигнорировал его слова, вытянул щупальце и потыкался в густую черную отцовскую бровь.  
\- Брысь отсюда, - нетерпеливо сказал Стайлз и плюхнулся в капитанское кресло, растопырив щупальца.  
  
Дерек спустился в кают-компанию и вытащил из ящика с игрушками разобранный сингулярный двигатель. Дженим радостно пискнул и протянул щупальца. Дерек положил двигатель на стол, посадил рядом Дженима и принялся наблюдать, как тот ловко и точно соединяет детали, помогая себе и руками, и щупальцами. Сначала Дерек учил его работать только руками, но потом пришел к выводу, что глупо отбирать у Дженима преимущество, которое дала ему природа. Правда, было немного досадно, потому что за счет конечностей малолетний Дженим собирал механизмы быстрее, чем Дерек, который всю жизнь возился с техникой. Наследственность, наверное.  
Дженим застрял и принялся крутить деталь. Дерек не мешал и не помогал, только наблюдал. Дженим подумал, повертел и приложил деталь. Неправильно. Дерек молча выломал ее и поставил правильно. Дженим присмотрелся, кивнул и принялся собирать дальше.   
  
В кают-компании стало темнее.  
\- Кажется, кому-то пора спать, - сказал Дерек.   
Дженим поднял голову и неохотно отложил мелкие детальки.   
\- Завтра сложишь, - похвалил его Дерек.  
\- Чистить зубки и спать, - заявил Стайлз, заглядывая в кают-компанию.  
Дерек подхватил Дженима на руки и понес в кубрик. Дженим капризно зевнул, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо.  
\- Ну-ка, - строго сказал Стайлз и протянул им обоим зубные щетки.  
Дерек посадил Дженима на плечо Стайлзу, взял щетку и принялся чистить зубы, посматривая в зеркало. Дженим старательно копировал его движения, с забавной серьезностью.  
\- Что узнал? – спросил Дерек, чуть не прокусив щетку клыком.  
\- Да так, - уклончиво ответил Стайлз. – Возможно, придется залететь домой.   
\- К кому домой? – уточнил Дерек.  
\- Ко мне, - невозмутимо ответил Стайлз, - оставим белковые брикеты и загрузимся жемчугом... папу проведаем.  
\- Как же мне дорога твоя мокрая планетка, - вздохнул Дерек.   
Он никогда не оспаривал решения своего карго, иначе какой бы толк был в карго?  
  
Стайлз поплевался, помог умыться Джениму и понес его в спальню, успев ущипнуть щупальцем Дерека за задницу.   
\- Сказку? – пискляво спросил Дженим, когда Дерек вернулся, утираясь полотенцем.  
Стайлз опустил сына в небольшой аквариум, потрепал по волосам и уполз в камбуз. Дерек взял книжку, подкатил кресло и устроился у аквариума, в котором торчал Дженим, свободно болтая щупальцами.   
\- Жил-был отважный герой, - принялся читать Дерек. – Храбрый и красивый осьминог Громозека…  
Он услышал, что Стайлз стоит в дверном проеме. Стайлз тоже любил сказки.  
  
-… и тогда он победил ужасное одноногое чудовище и жил долго и счастливо, пока не женился, - дочитал Дерек. – Конец.  
\- Папа, - пискнул Дженим. – А ты победишь одноногое чудовище?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Дерек и отложил книгу.  
\- А двуногое?   
\- Тоже, - Дерек погладил Дженима по черным волосам.  
\- А трехногое?  
\- И такое тоже, - терпеливо ответил Дерек.  
\- А четырехногое?  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Дерек. – А пятиногих не бывает.  
\- А… а шестиногое?  
\- Конечно побежу, - серьезно ответил Дерек. - Победю.   
\- А такие бывают?  
\- Бывают.  
\- А семиногое?  
\- И семиногому тоже надаю по рогам, - Дерек легонько подтолкнул Дженима в плечо, намекая, что пора бы угомониться и ложиться спать.  
\- А восьминогое? – коварно спросил Дженим и пошевелил щупальцами.  
\- А восьминогое нет, - сказал Дерек и кивнул в сторону Стайлза. – Видишь, нашего папу я победить не могу.  
\- Наш папа не чудовище, - обиделся Дженим.  
Дерек улыбнулся. Дженим затих, замотался в какой-то диковинный клубок из щупалец и шерсти, и медленно опустился на дно аквариума. Дерек задернул шторку.  
  
\- Победитель чудовищ, - с ехидцей сказал Стайлз и потянулся. - Победю... деревенщина!  
Дерек помог ему стащить заношенную белую майку, которую Стайлз зачем-то таскал. Майка вообще-то изначально принадлежала Дереку, но все, что попадало в хищные щупальца, автоматически становилось собственностью Стайлза.   
\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Дерек, поглаживая татуированные бока.  
\- Не, - ответил Стайлз. – Я к себе. Спать хочу.  
\- Ну, полежи со мной, а потом уйдешь, - попросил Дерек и коварно ущипнул Стайзла за голый сосок.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Стайлз. – Только недолго.   
Дерек подхватил его на руки и чуть было позорно не опрокинулся на спину. Стайлз был тяжеленный, даже уменьшенная сила тяжести не помогала. Щупальца свисали и попадали Дереку под ноги. Стайлз охнул пару раз и догадливо подобрал их, пока Дерек ему все на свете не оттоптал.  
\- Покажи-ка голову, - нетерпеливо сказал Стайлз, устраиваясь на узкой кушетке на боку. – И я генераторы мороси включил, ночью отключишь, если замерзнешь.  
\- Да там царапина была, - отмахнулся Дерек. – Хорошо, выключу.  
Стайлз все-таки прижал к себе его голову и тщательно ощупал затылок.   
\- Все в порядке, - сказал Дерек и прикусил твердый сосок. – Лучше бы ты за ребенком следил.  
\- Нет, ну я могу связать его и запихнуть в чулан, - завелся Стайлз. – Но мне кажется, что лучше этого не делать. Нужно развивать нормальные навыки…  
\- Почему вы развиваете свои навыки на мостике, а? – спросил Дерек. – Засели бы себе в каюте…  
\- В каюте не интересно, - отрезал Стайлз. – Дженим любит, когда ты следишь за его успехами.   
\- А я не люблю, когда мне валятся на голову кубики, косточки, осьминоги и осьминожата, - пожаловался Дерек.  
Стайлз сладко потянулся, разметав щупальца на полкаюты.  
\- Эй, - позвал Дерек, поглаживая его татуировки.  
Хорошо, что Стайлз остановился. То есть, Стайлз совершенно не собирался останавливаться, он впал в экстаз, в творческое безумие, узнав, что есть цветные чернила, есть салоны, есть кальки для сложных рисунков. Дерек и моргнуть не успел, а Стайлз оббился с ног до головы, только лицо, шею и живот не успел - и то, только потому, что Дерек пригрозил вернуть его домой.

 

\- Что, капитан? – лениво ответил Стайлз.  
Дерек потеребил его сосок. Стайлз посмотрел с откровенным интересом.  
\- А я ведь обещал тебя отшлепать, - вспомнил Дерек.  
\- Точно-точно! – Стайлз оживился и перекатился на живот.  
Дерек пару раз звонко шлепнул его по темно-лиловой заднице и бесцеремонно задрал щупальца.  
\- Э-эй, - протянул Стайлз и попытался перевернуться на спину, но Дерек ему не дал. – Не туда.  
\- Туда, - возразил Дерек.   
\- А я сказал – не туда! – возразил Стайлз.  
\- А я тебя не слышу, - нагло ответил Дерек, ткнув его лицом в подушку.  
Стайлз что-то негодующе промычал, но не сделал ни единой попытки освободиться. Дерек приспустил пижамные штаны и навалился сверху, постанывая от привычной горячей тесноты.  
\- Дженим уже такой взрослый, - грустно сказал Стайлз, - скоро придется оставить его на воспитание твоему дядюшке, нельзя же вечно держать его в космосе.  
\- Стайлз! – возмутился Дерек. – Хотя бы помолчи. Хотя бы сейчас.  
\- Приласкай меня, - потребовал Стайлз и оперся на локти.  
Дерек просунул ладонь ему под грудь и принялся жестко тереть соски. Стайлз заматерел, повзрослел и больше не кончал от одного прикосновения, приходилось долго ублажать его руками и ртом.  
\- О, да, - простонал Стайлз. – Так лучше.  
Дерек двигался в нем неритмичными рывками и сильно сжимал припухшие соски. Стайлз начал вздыхать и тихо вскрикивать.   
\- Тихо ты, - прошипел Дерек. – Мелкого разбудишь.  
Стайлз понятливо кивнул, подтащил ближайшее щупальце и вцепился в него зубами.   
\- Покажи, как тебе это нравится, - приказал Дерек, похлопав Стайзла по загривку. – Покажи, а то в рот не кончу!  
\- Наш корабль битком набит белком, - прошипел Стайлз. – Тоже мне…  
Дерек шлепнул его с оттяжкой. Стайлз заткнулся, прогнулся и стал нежно-сиреневым.  
\- Давай, - приказал Дерек, - оближи щупальце.  
Стайлз медленно и эротично принялся сосать кончик и обводить его языком.  
\- Вот так, - хрипло сказал Дерек и наклонился вперед, укладываясь на Стайлза всем телом.   
Влажное щупальце скользнуло по копчику и неглубоко воткнулось, моментально нашло простату и принялось извиваться, задевая ее с каждым толчком.  
Дерек прикусил язык до крови, чтобы не взвыть.  
\- А может, это ты покажешь, как тебе это нравится? – коварно спросил Стайлз, обвил еще одним щупальцем горло Дерека и придавил.  
Дерек задыхался и хрипел. Перед глазами вспыхивали искры, между ног тянуло и горело, Стайлз, видимо, пропихнул свой похотливый тентакль дальше, чем обычно. Дерек толкнулся последний раз и вышел, грубо дернув Стайлза на себя. Стайлз резко перевернулся на спину, открыл рот и принялся глотать. Его щупальца окаменели на секунду и расслабились.   
\- Ты снова запихнул это в меня, - ворчливо сказал Дерек, ощущая липкую влагу между ног.  
\- Все справедливо, - ответил Стайлз, чавкая и причмокивая губами. – Куда вы - туда и вам, так, кажется?  
Дерек утер белую каплю с его подбородка большим пальцем и дал Стайлзу облизнуть.   
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - рассеянно и сонно сказал Стайлз, выбрался из объятий, ловко подтянулся и без брызг забрался в свой аквариум.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Дерек и повернулся лицом к стеклу.  
Стайлз поворочался, долго скреб присоски, потом устраивался и наконец затих, съежившись в огромный клубок щупалец. На суше он спал совсем по-другому, а в воде, видимо, все осьминоги спали только так.  
Черное щупальце отодвинулось, выглянул сонный глаз. Дерек улыбнулся ему и задремал, накинув на ноги простыню.

 

***

  
Они столпились над корытом. Над инкубатором. Смотрели. Радовались.  
Дженим смотреть не хотел. От одной мысли, что они захотели еще одного, он задыхался от злости. Чем он им не подошел? Зачем им этот бесполезный пищащий комок прозрачных щупалец?  
Отец склонился и необыкновенно нежно вытащил комок из воды. Ладони у отца были большие, сильные, вечно измазанные маслом и гидрогелем. Если бы отец сжал посильнее, из комка полезла бы кровавая каша, но отец не сжимал, наоборот – держал бережно-бережно. Дженим чуть не плюнул чернилами от досады и ушел на мостик.  
  
\- Чего хотел, хлюпик? – развязно спросила Эрика, помахивая гаечными ключами, зажатыми в зеленых, чешуйчатых щупальцах. На экране она казалась красивее, чем настоящая.   
\- Они меня вообще не замечают теперь, - прошипел Дженим, сжимая и разжимая присоски. – У них теперь новый ребенок… а я кто?  
\- А ты хлюпик, - цинично сказала Эрика. – Может, они тебя вообще продадут или в космос выкинут.  
Дженим так и поперхнулся.  
\- А что? – невозмутимо спросила Эрика. – Раньше у нас такой обычай был, мне мама рассказывала.   
\- Не продадут, - неуверенно сказал Дженим.  
Эрика прищурилась и посмотрела на него желтыми глазами.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила она вкрадчиво. – Ты ведь сам говорил, что они тебя отселили. Может, ты им мешаешь?  
  
Ей было легко говорить, она была единственная в семье. Дядя Джексон как-то сказал, что он бы и не против, но тетя Лидия против, а тетю Лидию боялся даже отец. Эрика только не боялась.  
  
\- Ну и что мне делать? – уныло спросил Дженим, машинально переключая тумблеры на приборной панели.  
\- Ну сожри ты эту малявку, и все, - Эрика фыркнула и лопнула пузырь жвачки.   
\- Сожрать? – опасливо спросил Дженим. – Живым, что ли?  
\- Ой, какая же ты девчонка! – заявила Эрика. – Ты как дядя Айзек, только хуже. Дядя Айзек хоть готовить умеет, а ты даже консерву не откроешь!  
\- Открою! – обиделся Дженим.  
  
Эрика всегда дразнилась. Эрика всех дразнила, но Дженима почему-то больше всего. Что он ей сделал?  
  
\- Сожри эту пакость, пока она маленькая, - посоветовала Эрика. – А то потом он вырастет и тебя сожрет. А твои, наверное, и рады будут.  
\- Не будут, - Дженим совсем скис.  
Он пытался представить себе отца и папу, которые радуются тому, что его слопали, но как-то не мог. Отец был строгим, а папа мог и наорать, и щупальцем треснуть, но они любили его. Тогда зачем завели еще одного? Значит, не так уж и любили.  
  
\- Ой, ну ты еще слезки пусти, - сказала Эрика, наблюдая за ним. – Папочка меня не любит, плак-плак.  
\- Пока, - буркнул Дженим и отключился. – Дурочка.  
Дурочка или не дурочка, а мысль она подсказала хорошую. Дженим прокрался к кают-компании и заглянул внутрь. Они все так же стояли у инкубатора и сюсюкали, только левая рука у отца покраснела и покрылась мелкой сыпью. Так эта пакость еще и ядовитая?! Дженим почернел от досады и обиды. Вот он никогда не был таким жалким, беспомощным, пищащим и ядовитым. Он был хорошим сыном. А эта сопля… тьфу!  
И как вообще папа может с ней ворковать? Он же орал на весь корабль, визжал, хрипел и вообще. Дженим страшно перепугался. Он, конечно, был взрослым и, - спасибо Эрике, - уже знал, что делают родители, как и зачем, но все равно было очень страшно.  
Если бы Дженим так орал из-за какой-то пакости, он бы никогда, никогда потом к ней близко не подошел. И не мурлыкал бы с ней, словно ничего красивее и лучше не видел.  
  
\- Эй, мелкий, - сказал вдруг отец.  
Дженим встрепенулся и засиял.  
\- Принеси камеру, - попросил отец, - надо его снять, пока он такой крошка.  
Дженим помрачнел и побрел за камерой. На стене висел остро отточенный топор, привинченный стальными болтами. Жаль, что отец не сказал «Дженим, принеси топор». Вот что-то, а топор он бы принес с удовольствием. Или пилу.   
  
Папа уснул сразу же, мгновенно. Брыкнулся в аквариум и отключился. Отец еще несколько минут стоял над инкубатором, играл с прозрачными щупальцами, не замечая зуда и сыпи. Дженим терпеливо ждал.  
Наконец отец лег, зашуршал простыней и затих. Дженим подождал еще десять минут, но в спальне было тихо, даже мерзкая клякса не булькала и не пищала. Он прокрался на цыпочках в полутемную каюту. Клякса зашевелилась в ванночке и вытянула щупальце, совсем маленькое, хлипкое.  
Дженим затаил дыхание и осторожно, прикусив губу, вытащил из воды скользкое, прохладное тельце. Быстренько убежал с ним в камбуз, закрыв двери.   
Клякса посмотрела на него красными, как у него самого, глазами с маленького уродливого личика. Попыталась прикоснуться к шее. Дженима чуть не перекосило от отвращения – он понятия не имел, как это жрать, и с чего начать. Да и не верилось как-то, что такая каракуля способна выжить его с корабля.  
Но, наверное, способна.  
Дженим глубоко вздохнул, выпустил верхние клыки, чтобы наверняка перекусить тонкую шейку, и примерился.   
  
\- Ты что делаешь? – спросили от двери.  
Дженим чуть не выронил каракулю, а та выбрала удачный момент, чтобы разрыдаться на весь корабль.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – ошеломленно спросил папа. – Ты… ты что? Ты съесть его собрался?  
\- Нет! – быстро сказал Дженим.  
\- А ну немедленно отдай его сюда! – заорал папа, свирепея.  
Дженим тут же протянул ему заливающуюся тонким плачем осьминожку. Папа так рассердился, что почернел с ног до головы, даже затрясся, и глаза пожелтели. Из-за его плеча выглянул взъерошенный отец, на ходу натягивающий белую майку.  
\- Что случилось? – испуганно спросил отец. – Что такое?  
\- Он! – папа ткнул щупальцем в сторону Дженима. – Его сожрать решил! Вот прямо так взять и сожрать! Ты можешь себе представить! А все ты! Ты его избаловал донельзя!   
  
Папа еще негодовал и бушевал, но Дженим почти не слышал его криков, от взгляда отца у него дыхание перехватило. Отец смотрел так… словно чужой. Словно на их территорию пробрался омега. Словно отец его совсем не знал и вот сейчас первый раз увидел. Как на врага. У отца даже глаза стали красные, а верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая клыки.  
\- Ты действительно хотел… - отец скривился, а папа заткнулся и принялся тяжело дышать, -… хотел сожрать брата?  
\- Да, - гордо ответил Дженим. – Это наш обычай.   
Папа вдруг дернулся и вцепился отцу в плечи щупальцами, удерживая на месте. Дженим шарахнулся в сторону, испугавшись – отец буквально полыхал яростью. Но остыл.  
\- Ясно, - сказал он тускло.  
А Дженим вдруг понял, что родительская ярость – это не самое страшное. Страшнее было разочарование, которое сквозило из глаз. Отец посмотрел на него как на пустое место, забрал у папы пищащую мерзость, из-за которой все закрутилось, и ушел в каюту. Папа постоял немного, помолчал и пополз за ним, шурша щупальцами по сетке.   
Щупальца ослабли, Дженим съехал вниз и шлепнулся на стул. Его мелко потряхивало, даже зубы стучали. Дженим заставил себя успокоиться и прислушался.  
  
\- …он ревнует, - тихо и терпеливо говорил папа. – Это нормально для мальчиков в его возрасте. Тем более, он балованный.   
\- Ты был прав, - невпопад ответил отец, явно не слушая. – Завезем его на Воду и оставим Джону. Я думаю, Джексон за ним присмотрит.  
\- Мой отец не самый лучший воспитатель, - возразил папа.   
\- На корабле его держать явно нельзя, - гнул отец. – Не можем же мы нести вахту возле инкубатора.  
\- Я думаю, нам всем нужно успокоиться, - мягко сказал папа. – Успокойся, сладкий. Утром решим, что делать дальше. Хочешь, я лягу с тобой?  
\- Хочу, - отрывисто сказал отец. – И малыша держи поближе.  
  
Дверь в каюту закрылась, Дженим вдруг обнаружил, что беззвучно плачет. Выходит, Эрика была права? Хорошо, хоть не в космос выкинули, как мусор.

 

***

  
Детали плохо входили в пазы, пришлось с силой заталкивать их щупальцами. Дженим прищурился, поправил очки, поправил лампу и продолжил воевать со стареньким импульсным двигателем.   
Вообще, он начал его собирать, поспорив с отцом, еще две недели назад. Дженим был обуян азартом и горел желанием доказать, что справится. Теперь он делал все машинально, чтобы не бросать неоконченную работу. Отец почти неделю с ним не разговаривал, проходил мимо, не замечал. Даже папа оттаял и начал осторожно расспрашивать, а отец был непоколебим.  
  
\- Ты очень его расстроил, - признался папа, когда они смогли об этом поговорить. – Ты ведь его знаешь, он не любит наши обычаи. Он их не понимает.  
\- Но…  
\- А тебя он очень любит, - перебил его папа. – Мы не ждали от тебя такого. Отец не ждал.  
\- Я бы все объяснил, - жалобно сказал Дженим. – Но он со мной не разговаривает.  
\- Угу, - только и сказал папа, рассматривая цветную татуировку на боку, и больше они об этом не вспоминали.   
  
Дженим защелкнул последнюю деталь и закрыл крышкой. На всякий случай поднял борта из крепкого пластика и включил двигатель. Тот зачихал. Дженим сначала опечалился – две недели и даже проклятый двигатель не… но тут двигатель чихнул особенно громко, кашлянул и зарокотал ровно и чисто. Сопло загорелось голубым огнем, двигатель медленно взлетел на пару дюймов и завис в воздухе. Дженим едва не подавился от радости.  
Он опустил защиту, схватил двигатель, додумавшись выключить импульсный переключатель, прижал его к себе и помчался вниз, в инженерный отсек, где отец просиживал теперь целыми днями.  
На трапе Дженим запнулся и чуть было не полетел носом вниз, но успел намертво вцепиться щупальцем в ступени.  
  
Отец вскочил, услышав шум, и посмотрел настороженно и отчужденно.  
\- Чего тебе? – спросил он хмуро.  
\- Я собрал! – радостно бухнул Дженим, показывая двигатель. – Он работает! Я сделал!  
\- Угу, - равнодушно сказал отец и отвернулся.  
Дженим несколько секунд растерянно смотрел на его силуэт. На большой трискелион между лопаток, как и у папы. На слишком длинную, неровную, черную щетину – отец никогда себя так не запускал. Он вообще выглядел каким-то… отстраненным. Неживым.  
Дженим молча смотрел на него, а отец взял гаечный ключ и принялся подкручивать болты на трубах водопровода.  
  
Кажется, что-то случилось. Что-то странное. Наверное, они попали в разрыв во времени. Или проскочили через аномалию, отец рассказывал про такие. В общем, что-то произошло: только что Дженим смотрел на отца, на его мускулистые руки, покрытые почти зажившими ожогами, и замкнутое, угрюмое лицо - и вот уже он смотрел в потолок, распростершись на спине. Разбитый двигатель валялся рядом, детали сыпались из него дождем. Дженим попытался сесть, ощущая слабость, недоумение и стыд, и понял, что лежит затылком на коленях отца.  
\- Стайлз! – громко, почти с ужасом позвал отец. – Стайлз, иди сюда!  
Дженим снова попытался сесть, но отец насильно уложил его обратно и потрогал лоб.  
\- Ты чего это, пацан? – спросил отец и погладил его по голове, как раньше.  
  
И вот тут, видимо, снова была какая-то аномалия, или разрыв времени, потому что Дженим опомнился только тогда, когда майка отца промокла от его слез. Он охрип и едва видел щелочками заплывших глаз.  
\- Ну-ну, - отец снова погладил его по макушке и прижал к себе, как маленького. Как младшего.  
\- Что у вас? – спросил папа, ловко свешиваясь с потолка.  
Увидев зареванного Дженима папа моментально спал с лица, свалился на пол, ловко и отточено, и присел рядом, ревниво вырвав Дженима у отца.  
\- Ты что? – с испугом спросил папа. – Детка, ты чего?  
Дженим снова всхлипнул и утер мокрое лицо. Папа притянул его к себе и принялся гладить по плечам щупальцами, обвел контур красной луны на спине, погладил присоски.  
  
\- Все, - сказал отец, подвинулся и обнял их обоих сразу. – Все, забыли. Проехали. Не делай таких глупостей больше.  
\- Прости, - жалобно сказал Дженим, тычась лбом отцу в руку.  
\- Мы ведь не вечные, - тихо сказал отец, крепко сжимая их обоих. – Мы не всегда рядом будем. А брат тебя никогда не предаст, если не слопаешь его… как ты вообще до такого додумался?  
\- Прости, - снова шмыгнул носом Дженим. – Я больше не буду. Честное слово, я так больше не буду.   
Отец вздохнул и куснул его за волосы острыми зубами. Потянулся к разбитому двигателю:  
\- Говоришь, заработал?  
  
Ощущение пьянило Дженима: прощение отца и молчаливое одобрение папы, ласковый присмотр его альфы, да и вообще, ощущение свободы, как будто он долго болел, но выздоровел.  
\- Хватит беситься, - строго сказал папа, заглянув в тренажерку. – Пора спать.  
Дженим отцепился от отца, пыхтя и сопя. Отец усмехнулся и скатал татами в рулон.  
\- Топай спать, боец, - прикрикнул он беззлобно.  
Но Дженим не пошел спать. Он зашел в родительскую каюту, набрался храбрости и заглянул в мелкий светлый аквариум.   
  
Брат тут же перевернулся с живота на спину и уставился на него в ответ красными круглыми глазами, любопытными, но младенчески бессмысленными. И щупальца протянул навстречу – тонкие, все еще бесцветные, прозрачные, испещренные синими кровеносными сосудами. Дженим сглотнул комок в горле и осторожно вытащил тельце из аквариума. Щупальчики обвились вокруг его руки, неожиданно крепко. Сморщенное личико разгладилось и сморщилось еще сильнее – в широкой беззубой улыбке, только торчали сверху два малюсеньких клычка. Дженим невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Не мог не улыбнуться.  
  
\- Эй, малявка, - проговорил он тихо, с удивлением ощущая, как его затапливает необъяснимой нежностью и гордостью. Это был его брат. Родной, не сводный, как у папы дядя Джексон или дядя Скотт. Похожий – очень похожий ведь. Рот папин, а волосы черные, как у отца. И если присмотреться, то видно черную шерстку, как у самого Дженима. И глаза красные, точь-в точь.  
\- У тебя аллергии нет? – негромко спросил отец и подошел ближе. – Ты смотри, нету.  
\- У тебя тоже скоро пройдет, наверное, - ответил Дженим.  
\- Наверное, - согласился отец. – От тебя я первый месяц вообще задыхался. Потом привык, протравился.  
Малявка цепко схватила его палец и принялась сосать.  
\- Он голодный? – всполошился Дженим, который о детях имел весьма расплывчатые знания.  
\- Нет, - сказал папа, висящий над ними вниз головой. – Он просто с тобой так знакомится.  
\- Дэнни, - гордо сказал Дженим, не заметив, как родители обменялись быстрыми взглядами. – Он вылитый Дэнни, ну посмотрите?  
\- Да, - задумчиво сказал папа и спрыгнул вниз. – Как есть Дэнни.   
\- Ну, значит Дэнни, - согласился отец. – Я уж боялся, что меньше чем на Чубакку вы не согласитесь... или на какого-нибудь Мигеля.  
Дженим осторожно положил брата обратно в воду и погладил его по светло-голубому животику.  
\- А вообще я пошел спать, - заявил он неожиданно, разом ощутив усталость долгого дня. – Спокойной ночи.  
Родители распрощались с ним, папа привычно потрепал его волосы, а отец положил тяжелую руку на плечо.  
  
Дженим устроился в своем аквариуме, растопырив щупальца. Он теперь был почти взрослый, старший. Вот и комнату ему свою выделили, как старшему брату. Круто.  
Дженим закрыл глаза, мысленно сделав зарубку на щупальце добить все-таки импульсный двигатель и показать отцу – раз смог собрать один раз, сможет и еще. Отец похвалит, наверное. Точно похвалит. Он справедливый.  
  
Звезды стекали с корпуса «Гай-до» золотой пылью и растворялись далеко позади.


End file.
